A Nameless Story
by Solstice White
Summary: Nameless is a women with a fragmented past. The parts she remembers are horrible, and she wants to put it all behind her. Rated M for languge and violence. OC/Logan or OC/Victor, I haven't decided yet. Seriously though, review.
1. Chapter 1

A Nameless Story

Chapter 1

I sighed, and squinted at the yellow sign that pierced the darkness on the side of the road. I put my blinker on, and steered into their parking lot. I really needed to get drunk. I haphazardly pulled into a parking spot and turned off my car. I felt a familiar buzzing sensation around my mind, and I forcibly shoved it away. Sighing, I got out of the car and walked into the bar.

My name is Nameless, and yes, it is my name. I don't have a last name, or a middle name like most people. But then again, I'm not like most people.

I was never like most people.

In fact, even among mutants, I was considered unique.

Don't be fooled, I'm not proud of that. One of the few memories I have of my childhood, is one where I was standing in a beautiful old house. Looking out at the same, constant dark sky; wishing more than anything that I could be normal. I think I was about three or four. But I'm not sure. I'm never sure.

I walked into the bar, and kept my eyes downcast to avoid any unnecessary attention. I drew a few stares, but at least it was nothing like the stares I drew in the '20's and 30's in America. I was about 5'4, a few pounds over curvy, and Japanese.

I used to have the most wonderful brown eyes, my skin used to be dotted with freckles, and always had a light tan. I loved the way I looked back then. I don't know how many years ago that was…but I know I didn't always look the way I do now.

My hair, which was once a nice brown-black, like most people with black hair, was now a dark inky black that swallowed the light. It literally looked like darkness, or shadow. My skin was now a horrible pale color, well lack of color I should say, and my lovely freckles have been long lost from my cheeks. And my eyes…

My eyes were the most notable feature in my face now. Where they once were a wonderfully average brown, now they were pale like the moon. Almost silvery, white with grey highlights. I hated them. I hated that I was now forced to look like a walking yin sign. I hated that I could only remember fragments of things, before I was sixteen.

I didn't know how old I was now.

I sat down, in a shaded corner in the back. Thank god for cheap and dirty biker bars. They had low lighting, and nobody asked too many questions. I could keep my eyes down, and no one would know I was a mutant.

I smiled softly at that thought, as a waiter walked over to my table. I quickly scanned my

"Know what you want, miss?" He said, taking an extra nice tone. The man, or I should say boy, was probably only 21, and most likely was only being nice because he thought I was pretty.

I was.

Key word is **was.**

But not anymore. Not this, black and white thing I was changed into. I don't consider myself pretty now. Pretty people are people with color, brown hair, golden brown skin, blue eyes, anyone with color. People with birthmarks, or freckles. They were beautiful… I was not.

"I'd like a mushroom burger, and a rum and coke." I said lightly, keeping my voice polite and my eyes down. He nodded like an over eager puppy, and left to go get my food. I wondered if he was a mutant. They were so much more common these days…

I sighed. Man, nothing like trying to drink away my worries to make me feel old. This was what, 2012? I remember when people were still burning mutants at the stake, calling them witches. Demon spawn.

In the French Revolution, no one really cared. Things were too, hectic. In the Civil War, Lincoln utilized them in select regiments, just like he did with African Americans. FDR ignored them, during the depression and WWII, and most other presidents and world leaders did too, up until recently.

I grimaced, before quickly hiding it as the waiter brought my soda/alcoholic drink. I could thank that fuckhead Magneto for that one. The world was just fine ignoring us, until that asshole decided he was going to wage war. I had seen war waged over lesser things, like the war of 1812, Vietnam or Korea. Hell, even the cold war was a dumbass move on both the Soviets, and the U.S's part.

I scowled, as I felt the insistent buzzing around my mind again. Lately, someone kept trying to get in there, and peak at my thoughts. I don't fucking think so. I may not remember my childhood, and have broken memories half the other time, but I was not letting some fucking random asshole into my brain.

I shoved them away violently. Then sipped on my drink, letting the unpleasant taste of alcohol linger before drinking more. Nothing like soda mixed with alcohol.

I didn't need company. Actually, maybe I did need company, but I was too dangerous to be around other people constantly.

Let's just say…old habits die hard. And I don't want to hurt anyone ever again, not like I used to. I was an assassin, on and off throughout my life. Until around the seventies, when I split. I don't know if you could even call me an assassin though, I was more like a mindless…monster.

I was a monster, and I'm trying to change that. I never want to be that….that thing again. Never.

A man walked in, he was very well built, and looked around, scenting the air. I froze, and let my inky black hair cover my face inconspicuously. I'd have to split before I got my hands on that damn burger, I don't know who that man is, but I don't trust anyone who sniffs the air like that.

I don't trust any mutant that could track me by scent. What if I had done something to their family? If they came looking for revenge, I might snap. If I snapped, I'd kill them. I didn't want to kill anyone else, I didn't want to hurt anyone else like I did. He moved away from the door, and sat in a dark corner. I waited for my food patiently. It'd be stupid if I left now, it would be more than just a little bit suspicious.

The waiter brought me my food, and I paid him for it. That way I could leave when I wanted to. I ate my burger silently, intentionally keeping my muscles slack to appear relaxed. I never once raised my eyes to look at the suspicious man at the bar. I monitored him out of my peripheral vision.

I ate half of my burger, and got up to leave. The man at the bar flinched when I got up, but didn't move.

I walked out of the dimly lit bar, to my crappy looking burgundy Honda. It was at least twenty years old. It still looked okay though, but that didn't really matter. It was a reliable car, and it had my twin katana's in the passenger seat.

I got in my car, and started it when the man walked out looking right at me. He was smoking a cigar. He was attractive, with a rugged looks. He had dark eyes, a long straight nose and tan skin. He had dark eyes, and brown hair. Color, above all else he had color.

I put the car in reverse, and looked behind me to pull out of the parking space. Suddenly my door was opened, and reflexively I grabbed my katana and stabbed it into the perpetrator.

For a moment, I lost myself. My identity. I was the monster, in that split second.

Then I realized what I had done, I pulled my katana back and dropped it, putting the car in park and getting out to see if the person was okay.

It was the man from earlier, the mutant, the one who was just looking at me from the door. Damn, must've had some kind of animal mutation that made move fast.

"Holy shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry-" I said frantically, pressing my hands against the wound in his stomach. I had run him through. I looked at him in his eyes, and he frowned, taking a drag off his cigar.

"Who the fuck has samurai swords in their car?" He asked rhetorically. The man was obviously pissed. I couldn't really blame him, I'd be pissed if someone randomly stabbed me too.

Abruptly, the blood flow from the wound stopped. I turned my gaze back to him, and stood up, snarling.

"You little bastard, you let me think you were going to die!" Truth be told, I wasn't really angry. I was more relieved, he was fine. It was the kind of anger parents get when their kid crosses the street in heavy traffic, then the kid survives without a single scratch.

He got up, looking at me apprehensively. He threw his cigar on the ground and stomped it out. I turned to get back in my car, when he spoke.

"You're a mutant." He stated, and I turned to him smiling politely.

"I think you're mistaken. If you'd like, I know the number for the states mental hospital. I can call them for you?" I said politely, turning the blame back on him. He glared, and I turned back towards my car to open my door.

"There's a man like us, he wants to help you." He said right as I was reaching for the door handle. I turned, and my expression was cold.

"I don't deserve help. Tell him that. Tell him he'd only harm himself by taking me in." I said and every iota of anger I was feeling leaked out into my voice, twisting it into a dark and dangerous sound.

"Listen kid-," He started again, sounding annoyed.

"I'm older than your great-great grandmother." I said matter of factly. He looked pissed.

"I've got orders to take you back so you can get help. You think you're the only one with a dangerous power? Please _kid_, I've seen shit that'd put you into shock." He growled, and I looked at him, all emotion leaving my face.

"I very much doubt that. I'm beyond dangerous, I'm a ticking time bomb, and it's got nothing to do with any mutation that I _might_ have. So you, and this mysterious man, can fuck off. I'm not putting innocent people at risk just because he has a hero complex."

The man looked furious. I shook my head, and closed my eyes.

"You don't get it. No one ever does. I'm leaving." I said, my speech broken. I was trying to apologize, and justify myself at the same time. The man looked like he was trying to calm himself down.

"You don't get it bub. You've got people tracking you, and we're trying to help. I need to get you to come with me." He snapped, taking a very serious tone. I thought for a moment. If I went with him, I could convince his superior that I was dangerous, and escape. If I went willing, I'd have more options than if I forced the man to knock me out. I could also learn who was tracking me.

A pained, unguarded look crossed my features. I looked back up at the handsome man, regret causing my eyebrows to furrow some.

"Fine, I'll go with you. I hope you'll keep in mind I gave you fair warning." I answered, reluctantly. His expression softened from furious to mildly annoyed as he walked around to the passenger side of the car.

I got in the car, and put my katana's in the back, angling them so that the hilts were between my seat and the console. He climbed in the car.

"What's your mutant power anyway?" He asked reluctantly as I pulled out of the parking lot after he directed me north.

My lips tightened into a hard line.

"I know I was born with two. Immortality, and empathy. At some point, I've gotten others." I answered quietly. I narrowed my eyes gently when he snorted.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He said rudely. I shrugged, and said nothing. We sat in silence for the next hour, and I wondered who the strange man who wanted to help me was. Once, I had gotten an invitation from Magneto, but I left it in the dust. I wasn't going to be associated with people like him.

"So, kid, what's your name?" He asked gruffly. I kept my eyes on the road and shifted a little. I hated it when people asked for my name. It set me apart from everything.

"Don't call me kid, _boy_, I'm older than you." I stated, no venom in my voice. "What's yours?" I countered.

"Wolverine." Wolverine said, and I didn't say anything. Another hour passed, and the deep tree line thinned out some.

"If you don't want me to call you kid, you're gonna have to give me your name." Wolverine said, his voice sounding annoyed. My jaw clenched, and I took a deep breath. This guy was an asshole, and there is no way he was going to leave me alone about it.

"Nameless." I said, as quietly as possible. There was a small gas station ahead, so I turned my signal on and turned into it.

"What kind of name is that?" He argued. It sounded like he thought my name was made up.

"The only name I have. What kind of name is Wolverine?" I said, my words biting. I parked and glared at him, before getting out of the car and walking into the gas station, pulling the hood of my jacket up, and keeping my eyes down.

Wolverine followed me, watching me carefully like he was sure I was going to try and run off. How thick was this guy? I wasn't some stupid girl, I was old, and I had learned from my mistakes. Only run when there's no one left to chase you.

I got some coffee, put cream and sugar in it to change the color. I watched the light tan bubble up in it like clouds, before stirring it. Wolverine grabbed his own, and I grabbed random snacks and paid for my things, keeping my eyes downcast. I made my way back to my car, and sat down in it, waiting for Wolverine.

He walked back out, and got in the car. Silence flooded around us as I pulled out of the parking lot again.

"My name is Logan." He stated, and I said nothing in response. He looked frustrated, but I didn't really care. Logan growled.

"That's when you're supposed to tell me your real name sweetheart." Logan snapped impatiently. I glanced at him.

"That is my real name. I wasn't kidding when I said it was the only name I had." I corrected.

He looked somewhat guilty at that. I didn't care. I had learned a long time ago not to make friends, not to care. It was easier. I sipped on my coffee, and turned on the radio.

_"These battle scars don't look like their fading. Don't look like they're going away, they ain't ever going to change,"_ A man sang. It was beautiful, but it stirred something. Painful memories of when I was the monster…

I quickly shut off the radio, and drove in silence. Logan threw me a questioning glance, but I didn't respond. When I ran out of coffee, I noticed the sky was starting to get lighter. There were a lot of things I never wanted to feel again, or remember.

I didn't like remembering some parts of my life.

I wanted to remember my parents, and my childhood. I think I loved my parents, very much. Sometimes I think I remember their voices. The perfume my mother wore. The type of cuff links my father favored. I remember they were Japanese, and I was born in America. I think… It seems legit enough.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He glanced at me sharply and grimaced.

"So she speaks. We're going to Professor Xavier's institute for gifted students. Safe house for mutants." He rattled off. It sounded like he had said it many times already, he probably

"You should try and contact him, and tell him that I'm not safe." I repeated. He had me take an exit to the right before answering.

"What exactly makes you so dangerous?" He drawled, uninterested. I took a deep breath.

"You're not taking me seriously. Do you not care that at any second; I could kill everyone there, unarmed? I wouldn't even be using any powers. Or do you somehow think you can break me of that habit?" I snarled, letting my worry seep out as anger.

I clenched the steering wheel hard, and shut up. I ground my teeth together, and wished briefly that this Xavier had sent someone with a little bit of sense after me. Maybe they would've listened. This guy, obviously wasn't going to leave even if I told him I was about to explode.

"The professor helps people like us-," he started, glaring out at the road in front of us.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that line?" I interrupted, my voice holding biting sarcasm and anger. I was getting pissed, this guy just had no fucking idea. And he was getting on my last god damned nerve.

"He does help, people like us." He repeated firmly, he looked furious. I didn't care.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?! I don't fucking want your help, I don't need it." I snapped, narrowing my eyes in anger. He was getting on my last fucking nerve.

"Yeah you do kid-," Logan argued, snarling at me.

"I AM NOT A KID! I was in the French revolution, the Civil War, WWI and WWII. I am older than you, so stop calling me a fucking child!" I snarled back, the volume of my voice rising. He shut up, and glared at me nastily.

I didn't care, and kept driving. I pulled over at another gas station and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a six pack of Cokes, paid for them and left. Logan was still in the car, and smoking a cigarette.

I got in the car, and pulled a coke away from the others and popped it open. I drank some, then pulled out of the parking lot, and back onto the road. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. It wasn't hard, I've had a long time to learn how to control my emotions.

He didn't say anything the rest of the car ride, and hours passed. I felt the all too familiar and annoying buzzing around my head. Frowning, I shoved it away yet again. I didn't have time for that nuisance.

Logan then had me make a series of turns, and suddenly we were at the gates of the institute. My lips thinned as I frowned when I saw all the kids. I couldn't be around them, I was dangerous. I parked the car, and got out, following Logan into the large building taking my twin katana's with me.

I had to say, everything around me was beautiful. The setting sun gave everything a golden huge, with tints of red and orange. Even my horribly pale skin had some color to it. Just not my hair. My hair was darkness, and it swallowed the light unnaturally.

The inside of the institute was very nice. It was definitely an older building, but it was obviously very well made and had many rooms. Logan led us up to the elevator, then pointed me in the direction of his office before walking off.

I walked in without knocking, and saw a bald old man in a wheelchair. He was sitting at a desk, and when I entered the room, he smiled softly.

"Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. It's good to finally see you in the flesh, I've been trying to find you for some time." He said, and his voice was kind. It had a resonance to it that made him seem wise. I doubted that, he couldn't be wise if he wanted me here.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but why exactly was I forced to come here?" I asked bluntly. I hated beating around the bush, it only complicated things.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't realize you were forced…Logan must've misunderstood me. When I told him you wouldn't let me into your mind, he became concerned. I apologize." He answered, frowning slightly.

"I've brought you here, because I've found that many people are after you. William Stryker for one, and Magneto." He continued smoothly. I frowned, and crossed my arms, holding both swords loosely in my right hand.

"Thank you for your concern professor, but I assure you it's misplaced. I'd rather be on the run from these people on my own, than be here, where I could accidentally hurt someone." I replied, keeping my voice low and steady.

The buzzing around me head happened again, and I shoved it off. The professor winced. I looked at him cautiously. So he was the annoying telepath trying to get in my head the past couple of months.

"Yes. You're dangerous, but we can help you. Give you a fighting chance against what you've endured. We can help you find the memories you lost, help you lock away your monsters forever. This is a safe haven for our kind, we help each other." He said calmly. I froze, and stared at him shocked.

I wanted so bad to put away the monster that always loomed close to the surface. I wanted to learn about my past…just my childhood. I wanted so badly to remember the faces of my parents. I-I just wanted to remember my family, everything before I was sixteen, everything before the white room.

I closed my eyes briefly, then looked back at the professor.

"Deal. I'll stay here for awhile and help you, but I want you to know, I'm dangerous. At any moment I could go off, and I don't want to hurt anyone." I said, my voice harsh and low.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I have faith. You'll be fine here, Logan will show you to your room. You can train with him, Scott and Storm. You'll have to be a professor here, I'm sure we'll find something for you to teach."

I nodded, and left. I felt so doubtful. When was the last time someone told me they had faith in me? Logan was waiting for me in the hallway. He smirked, and I glared.

"Your room is up the stairs, last room on the left." He said smugly, and walked off. I followed his directions, and found my room. The door was unlocked and I walked in.

The walls were white, and there were red blankets on the bed. I shivered. The only color I didn't like was red, blood red.

This seemed, too perfect for me. I couldn't sleep in this room without some reminder of what I was. I sighed, and went back to the Professor's office. I walked in again, and he smiled.

"Do you have any black paint?" I asked, he nodded, and said there was a broom closet across from my room that had paint and brushes in it. I left, and got it out of said broom closet.

I walked back into the room, and plopped the can's down. I pulled the lid off, and started painting. When I was done with the wall that my bed was positioned against, I walked up the wall, and onto the ceiling, painting another sign in black.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nameless Story

Chapter 2

I painted another symbol on the door, and was closing up the paint when there was a knock on my door. I was about to tell them to go piss up a rope, when whoever knocked just walked in.

It was Logan. What a surprise; not.

"You can't just walk in here without waiting for me to answer, what if I was naked?" I snapped sarcastically. He shot me an annoyed glance, then smirked.

I flipped him off.

"If you don't have anything important to tell me, then fuck off." I said, picking up the paint and moving it into the closet, setting

He walked further into my room.

"I see you've made yourself at home." He commented, looking at the walls.

"They're reminders." I corrected, crossing my arms and looking at the first symbol on the wall that my bed was pushed against. The only piece of furniture in here was the bed, and it sat catty corner, facing the door to the hallway.

"What do they mean?" He asked, and for once he didn't sound like a total asshole. I smirked inwardly. I wasn't going to be returning the favor.

"It's none of your business." I said emotionless. He turned to look at me. I matched his stare, until he spoke.

"The Professor wants to see you," He said, and took out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, and lit it. I walked out of my room, leaving him there. I noticed from the widows it was already night, and I sighed. I didn't like the turn my life had taken, but I'd deal with it. I'd deal with it just like I dealt with everything, taking it all in stride.

I went to open the door when it opened for me. A man with a weird visor thing over his eyes, and a tall African American woman with snow white hair were standing in front of Xavier's desk. They both turned and smiled warmly when I came in. I didn't return the smile, just nodded at both of them. The man was very handsome, the kind of American handsome that you used to see in the early 1900s, he had short brown hair that hung down over his visor, and a smooth face. The women had beautiful dark skin with brown eyes, a thin nose and full lips.

"Hi, my name's Scott, you can also call me Cyclops, welcome to the school." He said warmly, extending his hand. I glanced at it, then back up at him until he pulled his hand back. I didn't really shake anyone's hand anymore, it was too personal.

"My name is Storm, we've heard you're going to be a professor here…" The woman said, trying to prompt a response. I looked at her in the eyes.

"For a little while." I said quietly, "What did you want to see me about, Professor?" I asked, a little louder.

"Well, it was about teaching. I saw your swords, so perhaps you could teach self defense, or martial arts…also I've heard you lived through the French Revolution, the Revolutionary War, the Civil War and World Wars one and two. Perhaps you could teach American history." He said kindly. I narrowed my eyes at the martial arts suggestion.

"I can teach history, not any classes that involve violence or fighting. It's too dangerous." I said matter-of-factly. Was this man blind-? Self defense, martial arts? Hell no, I couldn't be around that, I'd kill someone! I know he said he had faith, but Jesus (excuse the pun) that's a little bit too much faith for my liking. Storm turned to me.

"I think the students might benefit from a martial arts class, and your files said you were an expert-," She started, and I faced her, straightening immediately.

"You think they'll benefit from dying? Because that's what will happen if I'm a teacher, I thought I told you people I'm dangerous. I'm a walking bomb that might go off at any given time, so let sleeping dogs lie." I said cutting her off loudly. Scott cleared his throat.

"Storm and I would be with you, monitoring you in case anything happens." He interjected, I looked at all of them and thought it over. They were basically giving me free room and board, and all I had to do was teach kids how to fight. It should be safe…I might even learn some self control…

"Fine, I'll do it…but if anything happens, I warned you." I said quietly, my tone gruff and reluctant.

"You first class will be on the first floor, room number 22. You'll need to accompany Logan to the training facilities, and he'll show you around. Also, the students in your class are in the middle of learning about the Revolutionary war." He said. I turned to leave, but I remembered a flash of something. An emotion I couldn't place flickered throughout me.

"It was nice meeting you all." I said, and left. I walked down the hallway to my room. I was kind of hungry.

I walked in, and guess who was still in my room, and now was lying on my bed.

Logan.

I scowled. "Would you get the hell off my bed?" I snarked, and crossed my arms. He sat up, lit another cigarette.

"Sure sweetheart. Wheels said you needed to be shown around, and I wasn't about to go stand around one eye." He explained, then took a drag off of the cigarette. He walked out of my room, and I followed taking my swords with me.

Logan noticed, glancing at first at the swords, then at me. We walked side by side.

"Why do you carry those things around with you?" He asked, his voice rough. I shrugged.

"Where are we going?" I asked, avoiding the question. I didn't like to talk about my swords.

"Kitchen. I'm hungry, and that snack shit you got at the gas station didn't cut it." He grumbled. We started down stairs, when a pretty girl with brown hair and white streaks in the front joined us.

"Logan, you're back." She drawled, her voice had a nice southern quality to it. She had big brown eyes, and her face was kind of pale, but not as pale as mine. What really stuck out, was that she was wearing gloves, under a long jacket.

"Rouge. What's up?" He answered. Rouge looked at me, and I stared back.

"Hi, I'm Rouge, what's your name?" She asked, smiling still.

"Nameless." I said as quietly as possible. She laughed, and glanced at Logan.

"Seriously, though, what's your real name?" Rouge asked again. I really hated it when people thought it was a joke. Nameless was the only thing I was ever called, so it has to be my name.

I stared at her, and then blinked. I didn't have the patience for this. I walked past Rouge and Logan, and towards the stairs. I heard her and Logan talk about something or another, and suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder.

Without thinking, my swords left their sheathes, and Rouge was up against a wall with my swords at her throat. Her eyes widened in fear, and she raised her hands.

I dropped my swords, and her before Logan even had time to hit me. I picked up my swords with shaking hands, and took a deep breath, and Logan lowered his fist. I looked at Rouge who was shaking, and then at a very angry Wolverine.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to do that, I'm very sorry. Please don't sneak up on me…" I said ashamed. I sheathed my swords.

"What the fuck was that? You almost cut off her head-!" He roared and I tried to glare, but it didn't quite make it past the expression of regret I was wearing.

"I warned you, and your Professor. I'm dangerous, or didn't you listen?" I snapped. I turned abruptly.

"I knew this was a bad idea…god damn it…" I snarled under my breath, storming towards the stairs. I was going to leave, "I knew this was going to happen. 'I have faith in you' I knew it was too good to be true, I shouldn't have listened. Who was I fucking kidding?! I'm still that same monster, nothing I'm ever going to do is going to change it. I was made into a monster, and no matter how deep I tried to bury it, it was never going away."

Rouge called after me, and I heard someone run after me. I quickened my pace, and was out the door before they could catch me. I walked swiftly towards my car, frowning. I yanked the door open, and threw my swords in it. I noticed Rouge running towards me, so I ducked into my car. I pulled my key's out, and started it, but by that time, she was already knocking on my window.

"Please don't go, I'm fine…you didn't hurt me!" She asked, her brown eyes trying to catch mine. I stared hard at the building in front of me, and didn't answer for a long moment.

"But I will, it's what I do. It's what I did, I need to go, get away from my car." I said, my voice taking on an emotionless tone. She paused. I sighed, and closed my eyes, before looking at her again.

"Do you understand me girl? I'm a monster, I can't just reverse the things that made me into that, I'm dangerous. What I did to you is only going to happen again, and maybe next time I won't be able to stop myself next time." I said quietly, not blinking as I stared at her.

"We'll help you here, you just haven't been here long enough to be helped. Don't worry. And I'm sorry about your name. Just please don't leave, you need to be here, more than the others." She begged, and I sighed through my nose.

I wanted to try and smile at the poor girl, but I couldn't. Instead I got out of the car with my katana's in hand, and shut the door behind me, pocketing my keys.

"I'll stay then. I'm sorry Rouge." I said, looking away from her and at the building. She smiled, and hugged me. I saw it coming, but I didn't know how to react.

I put my arms around her awkwardly and patted her back a few times. I never had much human contact before, and even though we were both wearing jackets, it felt like a personal invasion of my space.

She let go, and smiled again. I smiled a tiny bit, to try to be polite.

"I bet you're hungry, Logan said you didn't eat anything on your drive here, only bought stuff. I'll show you where the kitchen is." She offered, walking into the building.

"Um, okay." I answered. We walked in silence for a bit.

"So, what's your mutant power?" She asked, and ground my teeth together. What the hell was it, with people asking about my damn powers?

"I was born with empathy and immortality. I've gained others over the course of my life." I said dismissively. I could tell the girl was starved for attention, and desperately needed a friend, so I tried not to shoot her down.

"What's your ability?" I asked, keeping my tone light purposely avoiding the term 'mutant'. It seemed harsh, and nowadays carried the same negative connotation as 'freak'.

"Uh, well when people touch me I take their power…and their life-force I guess." She said sadly. I looked at her, and understood her loneliness. Who would ever make friends with an untouchable girl. Man, that's got to suck ass.

"That sucks. Least you don't have to worry about being a rape victim though." I said seriously, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at me, incredulous, before busting out laughing.

I was a little shocked, I didn't expect what I had said to have that kind of an effect on her. I think there is a reason I avoid most of the human population…that's cause most of these mother fuckers are batshit crazy. Well, and the whole not wanting to kill/maim anyone.

"You're really funny. No one has ever put it that way, I mean, I've always gotten the 'sorry's but never that! You're really cool." She said, sounding content. Man, the kid was pretty cool too. I can't remember the last time I'd had a friend…

"You're pretty awesome too. Thanks for showing me around, and not being a whiny little bitch about it. I really appreciate it." I said, smiling genuinely. She grinned.

"You're gonna be an awesome teacher." She commented, and I froze for half a second. Then I relaxed as I walked into the kitchen. Scott was in the kitchen already. He saw me and frowned.

"What you did was dangerous-!" He started, but becoming furious, I cut him off.

"Where the fuck have you been when I was telling you all I was dangerous?! Huh, you little bitch?! Why you back the fuck up, and do something useful! Then fuck off!" I yelled back. He looked taken aback, and I did a mental double take. What I said was kind of harsh, but I'll be damned if someone yells at me about something like _this_. It's just not good sport, for one. For the other, it's extremely rude. I set my katana's up against the counter

He left, muttering about student teacher protocol or something. I noticed Logan at a metal island in the kitchen, drinking a beer. He laughed as Scott left. I just raised an eyebrow, and started poking around in the fridge. I pulled out a coke, and left-over beef stew. I set it down on the counter, and rummaged around for ketchup, a fork and a bowl.

I dished myself some out, then put the leftovers in the fridge, before I noticed Logan and Rouge talking. Logan kept shooting me unreadable looks, while Rouge seemed like she was apologizing for me.

I squirted a large amount of ketchup over my meat and potatoes and ate. I was kind of hungry, I hadn't eaten since last night, at the bar.

"You _can _sit down, you know?" Logan gruffly said to me. I swallowed my food and looked him in the eye.

"I'm well aware that my body can perform that function." I said sarcastically, and finished eating. When I finished I walked over to the sink, and washed the bowl and fork. I poked around in the cabinets before turning back to Logan and Rouge. Both were watching me with a strange expression on their faces. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question.

"Can someone tell me where the training room is?" I asked, looking at both of them. Logan got up, and put out his cigarette, and I grabbed my swords.

"This way," He said, and we walked to an elevator down the hall. He pressed the button, and we waited.

"You don't talk much do you?" He grumbled, and the doors opened with a ding. We walked in, and I clenched my fists.

"I've never needed to." I answered. He turned his face towards mine, and looked at me.

"Just what happened to you?" Logan asked, incredulous. I glanced at him, I wasn't expecting him to ask that. The words came out gruff, and it made me think back.

"You don't want to know." I muttered, as the elevator doors opened again. I carefully took in my surroundings, counting the doors, mentally noting there were no windows.

I hated it when there were no windows. It was like Horror Movie 101, always make sure you're by a window so you can escape. First rule, and I just fucking broke it. Damn, my track record was not good today…

"So, what's your ability?" I asked, and he snorted at me, smiling a little. He raised his fist stopping in front of a room, and three metal claws slid out.

Ow. That's got to sting a little.

"That's pretty neat. Metal detectors and electromagnets must be hell though," I commented dryly. He grinned, and I smiled back.

"What kind of safe haven has a training room in their basement?" I asked, making a point to talk more. I mean, I suppose I could set aside the fact he forced me to come here, made fun of my name, and acted like a total asshole….

Or I could just bide my time, and get revenge later. That sounded better.

"You'd need to ask the Professor that." He said cryptically. I wracked my brain, and noted that some people had reportedly been seen stopping magneto, mutant people. 2+2.

Safe haven for mutants my ass…I knew that was bullshit.

"Hey Nameless, isn't there anything else I can call you?" He said, leading me into a room with white lights.

Thankfully it wasn't a totally white room, or else I would've flipped my lid, and ran like hell. From hell.

I closed my eyes against the memories, and tried to will them away.

They came anyway, broken and harsh.

I remember sitting in the dark, then the lights turned on, and I was in a white room.

Wearing white clothes.

Wrapped in a white blanket.

Even my fucking food was white mash stuff, served on a white tray with a white spoon. It was horrible.

"Hey, you okay?" Someone asked, and my eyes snapped open. I was staring at Logan, who was closer than he was before. I mentally shook off the memories.

"Just fine." I said, biting back my sarcasm. I wasn't really used to people giving a shit. I backed up some, putting space between us.

"So this is the training room. How exciting. I'll have to try and calm myself down before I have a heart attack." I commented emotionlessly. It was a huge empty room, unlike any training room I've ever seen.

"There's a computer in here that simulates battle. Of course, due to your little break down back there, I decided it probably wasn't a good idea to fire it up." He said dryly. I walked forward ahead of him, and thought for a few moments. I turned back to Logan.

"Thanks." I said, and I passed him into the hall, and we both got into the elevator. Neither of us spoke, which was easier for me. Like it or not, Logan was an asshole. He may be a good person…but he was still an asshole. Strangely enough, as I walked through the dark hallways, not bothering to look through the window, he walked side by side with me. When we finally got to my bedroom, he followed me in there too, and leaned against my door frame.

"I wasn't aware I was going to have a roommate." I snarked sarcastically, looking him in the eye. He took a deep breath.

"Look, we're all here to help you if you need it." Logan said sincerely, but it struck something in me, an emotion from years ago, and I glared.

"No shit," I said, not bothering to mask my sarcasm. His eyebrow twitched, and he tensed.

"Don't be such a smartass," He commented, looking pissed.

"Don't be such an asshole." I retorted, tossing my swords into my closet. I turned back and stared him down, until he heaved a sigh, and went to leave.

When he turned away, I felt another peculiar feeling in my chest. I let out a shaky sigh as he turned the doorknob.

"Thanks…Logan." I said reluctantly, and softly; looking away at my closet. He turned back to look at me, but I ignored it and he left.

I quickly locked the door, turned out the lights, and sat down on my floor. I hadn't actually slept…well since the white room. I had been taught to rest through meditation, it was one of the skills I actually appreciated now. It allowed me to sift through my fragmented memories, and piece together my past.

I folded my legs, and placed my hands on my knees. I took a deep breath, and concentrated, letting my body relax.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Suddenly, I was in a dark place. Then it light up with fiery shots, and angry Frenchmen running towards something. I hadn't ever had this memory before…I wondered where the old man was. If I was here, he had to be here somewhere…

"_Nameless, execute._" Speak of the damn devil…literally. My arm raised of it's own accord, and I noticed a man crying in front of me. His eyes kept flashing from my sword, to my face.

God damn, I didn't really like where this was going…

"Si vous plait, Si vous plait, Morte la Noire!" He begged. _Please, please, the Black Death! _J'ai une famillie!" _I have a family!_ I cried, though in the memory I didn't. I raised my sword arm higher, screaming at myself in the memory to stop, staring into the man's watery blue eyes, and brought my sword down swiftly. The tip of my sword tore out his throat, and he choked on his spilling blood, falling on all fours, before I stabbed him in the heart.

"_Nameless, find me his family. There should be no survivors left to seek revenge…"_

I screamed louder, trying to fight off the memory, but it continued. In the back of my subconscious, I noticed my door opening. I screamed as in the memory I killed the mother, who had green eyes and brown hair. She hid her children behind her, and begged, just like her husband. Then I killed the boy, with golden hair, and green eyes like his mother. Then at last there was the little girl, who had looked like she had given up…She had even lighter hair, and blue eyes. She looked so broken…like she didn't even care if she died, because there was nothing in this world she wanted to live for anymore. The memory raised both her swords, and I screamed louder, shouting at her to stop, have mercy.

Something grabbed my shoulders, and I struck out, my eyes opening so fast they almost made a pop.

The thing grunted but didn't let go. I blinked a few times, to clear my vision, when I saw it was Logan in front of me, with a bloody nose.

"Erm, uh, sorry…" I muttered, and he looked at me though concerned eyes. He was shirtless, and looked like he had been sleeping. I felt a little guilty that I had hit him in the face, but if he regenerates, it's not a big deal.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gripping my shoulders tightly. I blinked a couple of times more, trying to get the afterimages from the memory out of my retinas.

"As okay as I'll ever be. Err, thanks for waking me up." I replied, shrugging his hands off of my shoulders. I stood up, and turned my back on him to look out of my window, the sun was starting to come up.

"I heard you screaming, what exactly were you doing?" He asked gruffly, but I could tell he was a little concerned. I took a deep shaky breath.

"I was meditating, trying to piece together my memories. I just happened to find a pretty fucked up one." I said grimacing. I turned back to look at him.

"What was it about?" His voice was a little more concerned now, and I sighed, looking at the symbol over the bed.

"It was about a family I killed, a long time ago." I said quietly, "I'd forgotten them…" I finished, even more quietly then before. He frowned slightly.

"You killed a family?" He asked, looking surprised. So much for making friends.

"Yeah, I've killed a lot of people, lots of families too." I admitted, sitting down on the bed, folding my legs. He sat down next to me. I could tell he was about to ask another question, so I cut him off before he could.

"I don't like talking about it. Sorry about your nose." My voice was cold, and flat, leaving no room for discussion. I got up, and got my swords out of my closet.

"Guess it's time to go and teach uninterested kids history. Oh joy." I muttered, and he smiled.

"Have fun with that," He replied, and I held back my scowl.

"I'll try to contain my excitement." I snarked, walking out of my bedroom and down to the classroom. I heard one bell ring as I got in there, and kids started filling in seats. I leaned my swords next to my desk, and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nameless Story

Chapter 3

All the kids sat down in their seats and just stared at me. I noticed Rouge was next to a window, and all the seats around her were empty. Man, that's got to suck. Did everyone hate the kid? Jesus Christ, I mean, it's not her fault.

I leaned back on my desk, and looked uninterestedly through the rest of the students. Rouge kept glancing at some cute boy who was getting entangled in the back with some chick that looked somewhat like a prostitute. A few kids came in late, and I didn't look at them until they sat down. I sighed, and blinked. I walked back to the eraser board, and grabbed the eraser.

I didn't care if people came in late, but I'm not going to sit here and watch this soft-core porn. I raised up the eraser, and chucked it hard at the kids in the back making out. It hit both hard, in the face, with a huge smack.

Everyone looked at me with a shocked face, and I rolled my eyes.

"If I wanted to see porn, I wouldn't be here, so refrain from fucking each other in the back while I'm here please." I said calmly, glaring at the two in the back. There were gasps from them when I said fuck and porn. I rolled my eyes again, the last thing I wanted to deal with were over-dramatic and angst-y teenagers.

"So, you guys were learning about the revolutionary war?" I asked, no one answered, the all sat up straight and looked at me like I was going to eat them. I rubbed my temples.

"Yes, no, maybe? Anybody? I'm not going to eat your soul if you answer me," I prompted, trying to get some response out of them. I mean damn, these kids were quite.

"Uh, yeah. We were learning about how the colonists united and how Washington led them to attack the British." A random kid said, and I smiled.

"You got balls, thanks for speaking up. Well, let me tell you something, also, you might want to take notes or whatever to remember this." I said seriously.

"First off, if you think all the states wanted to be free from Britain's control, your wrong. Most southern colonies, didn't care, actually, they liked being under British control, mostly because England was really nice to them because the south made them money. Lots of money. It was the northeastern states that had a horrible relationship with the mother country. So, the hardest part of the war for the colonists, was getting all the states to agree to declare their independence. In fact, this is what set up the conditions for the Civil War." I said, and a kid raised her hand.

"I thought slavery caused the Civil War," She said, and I stared at her.

"Nope. The civil war between the states was NOT caused by slavery. Nor was it caused by Lincoln being elected, or embargo's. It was really about states rights. Southern states wanted to be left alone to govern themselves, separate from the federal government. But even that wasn't really the cause, it was just a huge conflict that had been building since the end of the War of Independence." I corrected. "That's why slavery wasn't abolished until the middle of the civil war, and if you notice in the Emancipation Proclamation, it didn't really free all slaves, just slaves in the confederation. That's because Lincoln was getting frustrated at how long the war was taking, and tried to ruin the southern economy." I corrected.

"But we're getting off track. Basically, the colonists didn't win the Revolution, they just got England to piss off, and leave them alone. Which, was really no skin off King James back, because before the French and Indian war, the colonists basically governed themselves. This was the main reason the French even got involved, they were pissed at England, and after the American win at the battle of Saratoga fully convinced them to join the war." I finished.

"Alright, you all can screw around, so long as nobody dies and you don't give me a headache, and NO ONE GETS NAKED you all can chill." I said to the silent students. Rouge raised her hand. God damn it, what did I just tell them?

"P.S you don't have to raise your hand." I said looking at her.

"Did you really live through this stuff?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yup. It's not as sugar coated as they made it in the history books. During the war, it was awful, everyone was so scared of loyalists or bluecoats it was insane. Think the Red Scare, but in colonial times. And it was like that on both sides, depending on where you were. People really had to learn to do things under the radar." I explained.

"Wow, so like, how old are you?" The boy in the back asked, he still had cherry lipstick all over his face and neck. The prostitute looking one kept making eyes at him, and it was starting to disgust me.

"What's your name kid?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Bobby."

I grinned. "Well Bobby, didn't your mother ever teach you not to ask a lady's age?" I asked rhetorically. He swallowed, and Rouge hid her snicker by coughing, the other kids weren't so kind.

"So, why do you have samurai swords?" Another girl asked.

"Well, the answer to that question is short and sweet. It's none of your god damn business, so fuck off!" I answered uncrossing my arms to point in the direction of the door.

"Are we going to have a test on this?" A nerdy looking boy in the front asked.

"If you do, I'd imagine it'd be a pretty funny test." I said, imagining it.

"Are you going to take roll?" Some smartass boy up front asked. I smirked.

"Do you like your arms where they are now? Because I can arrange for them to be shoved up your ass." I said, my voice fake sweet. The class got real quite.

They looked at me with wide eyes, while Rouge fought down snickers. I busted out laughing, and she joined me.

"Man, you kids have to lighten up. No, I'm not taking roll. I figure, if you want me to learn your name, I'll learn it." I said, after I stopped laughing. They all looked at me like I was a psychopath. I looked at them like they were alien beings that just asked if they could probe me.

"Jesus, your teenagers for Christ's sake. Talk, text, listen to music, screw around (Not literally you two in the back!) swear, stick it to the man! I swear, did you all get lobotomized?!" I exploded, incredulous.

"Eat candy, call me an old lady, cause trouble! I swear, I won't rip out your soul if you do!" I exclaimed, somewhat tiredly. They looked at each other for a moment, before starting to talk amongst themselves. I leaned back against the desk, and crossed my arms then looked out the window at the leafless trees.

The bell rang, and the kids stayed seated, I looked at them surprised.

"Uh, don't you have another class to get to?" I asked, and the smartass up front answered.

"We have class all day with you today. The professor said it'd help us _bond_." He said sarcastically. I laughed, and pointed at him.

"Thanks smartass," I said, just as sarcastic. The kid saluted me, and I grinned.

"Takes one to know one," He returned, and my grin grew.

"No shit Sherlock," I said, my voice losing none of it's sarcasm or sudden humor. I usually didn't laugh, or have a good time. "So, was your last teacher Satan or something?" I asked to the class.

Smartass kid chuckled. "Might as well have been. We used to have old Cyclops." He answered, I scowled. Rouge smiled, and chuckled.

"Thanks Sherlock, you got a name?" I asked, the tone of my voice serious, and a tiny bit sarcastic.

"Do you?" He said smirking. I stood up straight, so I wasn't leaning on the desk anymore and looked Sherlock in the eye, until he glanced away nervously.

"Nope." I answered, emotionless. I looked back out the window. Then I turned my face back to all the students, and a very surprised looking Pyro.

"I'm feeling generous, how about I turn you all lose upon the school to reek havoc?" I asked smiling. Prostitute and Bobby were at it again. I picked up my katana, unsheathed it, and threw it at them. It cut through the air, above the other kids heads, until it landed with a thunk right next to Bobby's head; perfect aim. It was a hairs breath away from them. I glared, and walked back there, not looking at them. Everyone in the room had frozen, in fear or shock. Maybe I overreacted…

I grabbed the hilt, and yanked it out of the wall effortlessly. I looked at them from the corner of my eye, but kept my face towards the wall. I was getting annoyed.

"Let me make myself _abundantly_ clear. I don't like repeating myself, so if I tell you not to do something, don't fucking think I'll tell you twice. Are we clear?" I said between clenched teeth. Both of them nodded. I lowered my sword from the wall, and walked back to my desk.

I sheathed my sword, and Sherlock spoke up.

"They call me Pyro." He said loudly. Maybe it just sounded loud because everyone was so quiet…Hmm, must watch temper around weird teenagers…

I looked up at him, and shrugged.

"I like Sherlock or smartass better." I said dismissively. "I did say you all could leave, enjoy your free time, and try not to kill off too many brain cells…" I said loudly, looking at all the students, everyone except Pyro and Rouge left.

"So what do I call you?" He asked, smirking. His feet were up on the desk, and I shrugged.

"My name is Nameless. So, any reason you two aren't out there burning the place to the ground and doing other reckless immature things?"

"We both don't really have any friends…" Rouge filled me in. Smartass boy looked at her, and there was something warm in his gaze.

"I'm kind of hungry. I'll take you guys out to eat if you want? Call it a reward for being social outcasts" I offered, and Rouge smiled up at me, brushing back her hair.

"You guys like Waffle House?" Sherlock offered, and Rouge smiled a little brighter, and nodded shyly. Good, she needed a friend that wasn't old. I'm guessing with Logan's regeneration ability, he was a good deal older than he seemed, and I was most likely even older than him.

"Great, lets go." I said, walking out with my swords in hand. Pyro began lighting his lighter, and doing some fancy tricks with it while we walked to my car. I reached in my glove box, and pulled out my sunglasses. Pyro got in back, and Rouge sat up front.

I started up the car, and Rouge gave me quick directions to the nearest Waffle House.

"So, Nameless, I'm surprised you had the balls to stick it to Kitty and Bobby." Pyro commented from the back. I frowned slightly. So, not only did the girl look like a prostitute, but she was named like one too. Her mom must've been able to see the future.

"Don't know what you mean smartass." I returned, making a left turn. Rouge looked sadly out the window.

"They don't call her the Shadow-cat for nothing," He said, and I shot him a blank look. "She walks through walls," Sherlock explained.

"Ooh, how scary. During WWII in Germany, there was a young girl who was a schizophrenic who could kill you by decay if you couldn't guess her favorite ice cream flavor of the day. She was three years old, and was heavily abused by her parents, before they were shipped off to a concentration camp and she was used by Hitler to keep some of his more powerful generals in line." I said seriously. I had killed that little girl, but there was no little girl left by the time I'd gotten to her. She was just some nut in a child's body, running around and murdering people. Ugh, she was so fucking creepy…

"How did Hitler control her then?" Rouge asked, as we pulled into a Waffle House. By this point, it was late afternoon. We all walked in and took a seat towards the back. I looked at her through my vintage hippy round sunglasses before answering.

"He always managed to guess her favorite ice cream flavor, and had somehow convinced her that he was God. And trust me, it's way weirder than you might think. She would come up with the strangest flavors…One of them was 80 year old drowned man with basil jelly and roasted coffee cups." I said, as Pyro and Rouge sat next to each other. I missed my swords…but it was a public area, and joints like these usually called the cops and freaked if I did. In the biker bars, like the one a few nights ago, it was seen as a threat, and I probably would've been shot.

The waitress took our orders, Pyro ordered coffee, Rouge sweet tea (stereotypical?) and I just got a coke without ice.

"What happened to her?" Pyro asked, I leaned my elbows on the table and inclined my head towards them.

"I killed her." I whispered, and both of their eyes widened in fear.

"Why?" Rouge asked, and I leaned back resting my back against the booth seat.

"I wasn't a good person then. It was during a period in my life when I was somewhat free, and I was on the side of England. I had infiltrated where she was being kept in Berlin, and I killed her in order to spare the lives of millions." I said flatly. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How could you not try and save her?" She asked, and Pyro looked like he shared her concern. I frowned.

"Didn't I tell you I was dangerous Rouge? I wasn't a nice person, I'd killed hundreds of families and children before her, and I had killed hundreds after her. It's what I did, and there is nothing I can do to change it now." I said softly, no emotion playing on my face. She shook her head softly.

"Logan heard what you were saying about yourself when you ran out yesterday. He said you called yourself a monster. I told him he was wrong, because you ain't one. No monster would remove herself from others to protect them." She said strongly, smiling.

"I'm the exception to that rule. I'm not a good person, maybe a long time ago I was…but not now." I muttered.

"Hey, anyone who can stick it to goody-two shoes Bobby and Kitty the whore has to be a good person." Pyro interjected. I grinned.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one that thought Kitty looked like a whore. Bobby Boy looked kinda like one too, after she rubbed all her makeup off on him." I said, smiling as the waitress got our drink order, then our food order.

Pyro laughed and Rouge looked hurt. I raised my eyebrow, "Why so blue kid? You got it in for Bobby Boy?" I asked, Pyro scowled, and I shot him a look that said 'kid, I'm on your side so chill' and he calmed down a bit.

"Bobby and I used to go out, and Kitty and I used to be friends…" She started, and I got the picture. Best friend and Boy toy eloped. Ew, how shameful. Not to mention they left her in the dust, without a care, and from how she acted towards them, he probably cheated on her. What an asshole.

"Say no more, I've got the picture. I'm sure after today's class, National Geographic has the video…" I said, drawling off, to look out the door and into the night. It was dark. Pyro snorted into his coffee, and Rouge laughed out loud.

I laughed at both of them.

"HAH, you guys lol-d." I said between laughs. Roughed looked up at me while catching her breath from laughing. Pyro was busy cleaning himself off.

"Loled? Do you mean l.o.l?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Lol'd, l.o.l, same difference." I said, and Pyro snickered. He made lovey dovey eyes at Rouge, and I'm glad I had sunglasses on, cause I rolled my eyes. Also, when I say lovey dovey I mean the LOVE look, not the FUCK look. There is a huge difference.

The women brought us our food, and I decided to keep the conversation growing.

"So Sherlock, you can control fire? That's pretty badass. It's better than walking through walls." I prompted, and he smirked.

"Yeah, I can control it, but can't create it." He said disappointed, I snorted.

"Boy, do you know how many flammable items are in here right now? All you need is a spark, and you can work from there. Then all you have to focus on, is creating that spark. You start big, and move smaller." I said, dumping ketchup on my hashbrowns. He looked impressed.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that." He said. I shrugged.

"In theory, you should be able to control lightning as well, because lightning is a more erratic form of fire, caused by static energy that is so strong, it causes oxygen and carbon molecules to react sporadically, causing a chain reaction similar to how friction starts fire." I continued, and they both gaped at me.

"What?"

"You're really smart, like Doctor Grey smart." Rouge explained. I shrugged it off. You pick up things after awhile. Don't ask me anything about chemistry, I'd probably look at you like a deer in headlights.

"What's your power?" Pyro asked, and I looked at him. I pressed a finger to my lips to signal for him to be a little more discreet.

"I was born with empathy, and immortality. I picked up a few others in my life." I repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. I hated it when I had to repeat myself. It got on my fucking nerves…

"What other ones?" He pressed. I sighed.

"Well, I can walk on walls and ceilings. I can merge into shadows, and move through them. I can do other things, but there best not spoken of here." I explained. Rouge looked at me, and moved her plate to the side. I finished mine, and moved it as well.

"Why are your eyes different?" She asked, and I scowled, looking out the window next to us into the night.

"Every part of me is different then when I was first born. I used to have tan skin, freckles, brown eyes, brown black hair. Like normal people, it was nice. Now all the color I used to have has long left me. I think with each ability I gained, the more I became black and white like I am now." I said very quietly. I left the money on the table, and we got up to leave. I noticed, there was no one in the parking lot. Something was WAY off. It felt like the world was off kilter, then the Waffle House turned off all it's lights. For people who don't know, Waffle House never shuts it's lights off.

I narrowed my eyes. "Rouge, Sherlock, get in the Shadows." I whispered, suddenly, lights blared, and there were no shadows.

OH shit we were so fucked. I turned to them, and grabbed their shoulders. I concentrated on Xavier's office in the school, and then they were gone. I ran for my car, but I didn't make it.

Gun shots; I heard gun shots from behind, and I felt them singe my flesh as it went straight through my shoulder and through my car window. I turned around unfazed.

"Is this it?" I asked in a bored tone. The blood pulled itself away from the ground and back into my wounds before they closed. A man with grey hair stepped out, he looked old and was definitely military. He was wearing a nice suit, and there was an extremely tall handsome man next to him. He looked like a god damn animal.

"Let me guess, you've been following me. You want to kill me, because I'm a monstrous freak. Or, you want to do experiments on me." I said sardonically. Then I grinned. "I've got to tell you though, if you fuck up my sunglasses, I'll play jump rope with your spine." I said brashly. Hope they didn't call my bluff… I was against hurting people now. Scaring them was one thing, like with Bobby and Kitty earlier, but injuring? No. Not anymore.

The old man laughed, and it sounded cruel. I narrowed my eyes, and shifted for my car. The tall man in the dark coat shifted towards me, as a warning. I paused, I didn't want to battle it out with some dude, when I could just talk it out and run.

"We've been trying to find you now for some time. I must say, you've been hard to track down. No files on you, no registered finger prints, no social security number. All we had to go on was eye witnesses." He said, his tone cold and calculating. He made me think of that evil old man.

"You seem to know _so _much about me! And I don't know anything about you, Mr.-" I prompted sarcastically.

"Stryker. And what's yours?" He asked, the man next to him shifted impatiently. The shadows hid most of his face from me, but he was putting me on edge. I smiled, faking politeness towards Stryker.

"So you're telling me, you've been following me for God knows how long, and you don't even know my name?" I asked shocked. Really? I mean, really?

I tried to gradually shift towards the car, but the moment I leaned towards it, the tall man moved towards me. I glared at him, and tensed. I could fight really well unarmed, but I was more at home with my swords. Also, because my katana's were long weapons, they could keep me from having to fight hand to hand and grant me the distance to run if need be.

"There are precious few records we could find on you," He said, like he was trying to excuse himself for being rude. I snorted.

"Why the hell do you need my name anyway? Need to something to write on the labels of the specimen jar's?" I countered. I didn't want these people to know my name. At all.

He smiled disarmingly, and I sneered back. The man next to him seemed to grow very impatient. I took a leap for my car, and everyone rained bullets down upon me. I stood, swaying back and forth as they passed through me, tearing through organs and bone before I heard them run out of ammunition. The last of my blood pulled itself back into my body almost instantaneously. I crossed my arms, and scoffed. Great, now my clothing was riddled with bullet holes.

"That was rude." I snapped, brushing off the gun powder from my clothes. My sunglass had made it intact though. That was good, I had gotten them from some hippie high on weed in '67. They nice as shit, and irreplaceable. "Well, at least you didn't fuck up my sunglasses. They're priceless." I muttered, trying to make small talk and be accommodating.

"I'm here because you're a mutant." Stryker said finally. I scoffed.

"Unless you plan on killing me, I'm more trouble than I'm worth." I said sincerely. He paused, like he hadn't expected me to say that.

"I need you to join my team… You see, we capture mutants-" I glared at that.

"You know, I remember back in like the seventies or eighties when you were the big hotshot Politian. No one could touch you, you were like fucking Stalin. Well, that was before your epic fail on Liberty Island, wasn't it? I don't think I'll be helping you Mr. Stryker." I said, my voice emotionless and yet sounding mocking at the same time.

"Victor," He said, and the tall man tensed, before launching himself at me.


	4. Chapter 4

A Nameless Story

Chapter 4

I patiently waited, and slowly raised my hands in front of me as the man flew through the air towards me. I narrowed my eyes, and spun to the side when he was a second away from me. I didn't like turning my back on Stryker, or being separated from my car, but as his fist flew at me, I realized I didn't have much choice. I quickly threw a punch of my own, and hit his inner elbow, causing his arm to buckle and break before he could hit me.

I glared, and backpedaled as he lunged again. I noticed he wasn't even favoring his arm, and I was sure I had broken it. Damn regenerative mutants… I swore heartily, and danced out of his way, punching him hard on the back of the neck. I needed to get my swords, I needed to get distance, this man was way stronger than I could ever hope to be, and equally as fast.

His arm snapped out quickly, and cut my arm. I scowled, backed up and checked out my arm. The blood was already drawing back into the wound, but it looked like I got swiped by claws. I scowled, and looked over at him. He was just standing there, and grinning, showing me his hand. I tensed when I saw he had long claws where fingernails should've been on a human.

"Well, you little bastard…I think that's cheating," I muttered, spinning out of his grasp again. I edged myself towards my car, and my swords. I could 'call' them to me, but it was too risky, and I didn't want Stryker finding out exactly what powers I did, and didn't have. If he found out, he'd know exactly what I could and couldn't do, and would plan around that. Stryker was a cold hearted bastard for sure…but he was indefinitely cunning, resourceful, and smart. I doubt he'd ever made the same mistakes twice in his life.

The man laughed, and I got a punch to his face in. He wasn't even phased, and continued to lunge at me. I danced away, but each time he kept getting closer. I clenched my teeth, and tried to focus on keeping the monster at bay, and keeping away from him. Damn, I'm out of shape…

He swiped his claws against my side, and I felt them scrape bone. The pain centered me some, until it healed a second later. I was getting tired of this dance. "Can I at least spare my poor sunglasses?!" I asked exasperated as the man raked his claws down my arm. I kicked him hard in the face, breaking his neck. He punched me hard in the gut and I spat out blood, feeling my stomach pop before healing.

God damn, I needed to get the hell out of here. It was evident that neither of us would win, so I didn't really see the point.

"What the hell is the point behind this? Neither of us will win!" I shouted at Stryker, and the man paused. I took off my sunglasses, and tossed them on the hood of my car. While I was turned the man grabbed me by the throat, and I grabbed him by his, and flipped him over me and to the ground without thinking.

He fell to the ground with an 'omph' and I froze. I slipped, that wasn't good…no, it wasn't good at all. Shit. Time to run, before I bugged out.

I turned on my heel, and ran at Stryker, more gun fire rained down, and the man chased after me, but I ran anyway. Past them all, out onto the highway then to the empty parking lot. I didn't look behind me, determinedly. I felt something swipe at my long hair, and I reacted, turning and kicking them hard in the face. Damn it!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN THIS SHIT!" I swore, sprinting away from him. He grabbed my ankle, and pulled me down to the ground. I snarled, and sucker punched him. He raked his claws across my collarbone and shoulder. In turn, I kneed him in the stomach as hard as I could. He grunted, and I was clawed at again. I must've hit him in the face twelve times, and it felt like he clawed me several, before I managed to squirm out from under him.

I ran again, and tried to remember something, ANYTHING that would help me in this situation. I didn't have my swords, so I was at a disadvantage. Not to mention, the man was fucking built like a dinosaur. I needed to breathe, I needed to push the monster back. I ended up in the woods, and I couldn't hear the man behind me. If he was some kind of animal, the other scents would mix with mine, and confuse him. So long as I stayed still, and didn't run, in theory, he should run off after a damn deer, or squirrel.

I stopped behind some tree, and held my breath, closing my eyes. I needed to calm down…I thought of kids faces from last night, and they helped me calm down, and force the monster back. I heard deep laugher, and the sound of something scraping against wood.

"I know you're here…" He drawled, and I scowled. I hated the cat and mouse game murderers liked to play. I smiled, I was in the shadows, I could get away to my car, the get back to the institute.

"I'm not actually. I'm just a figment of your imagination." I said loudly, and I felt something swipe by my ear as I rolled out of the way. The twigs dug into my back, and I had to pull a few out. Damn that stung a bit. The man and I kept circling one another, I was in a light patch, and I'd have to dive into the shadows and hope the man didn't grab me.

"You know, tall, dark and psychopath, you're really starting to piss me off," I snapped, when he wouldn't let me get into the shadows. He grinned, the moonlight showing off his elongated eye teeth, and various other pointed teeth. It kind of grossed me out some. I narrowed my eyes, and he only grinned wider, twisting his handsome face into a sinister animalistic one.

"Well girly, your turning out to be a lot more fun than Stryker promised." He said, his voice a deep growl. I scowled in response.

"I'm _so_ happy for you. Unfortunately, I do have a prior engagement, so…" I said, turning on my heel and lunging for the shadows behind me. Damn man was faster than I thought because just as my finger tips reached the shadows, I was yanked backed, and smashed into the ground. I spit out blood when I smashed into the ground, as my rip broke and pierced my lung. I twisted on the ground, and yanked my foot back towards me, pulling the man down some, before I slammed my foot hard into his throat. It connected with a crunch that made me sick.

"Give me back my fucking foot!" I yelled, kicking around to try and get free while he choked. He broke my ankle, and I clenched my jaw. I sprung up at him, kicking him under the jaw, and grabbing his wrist and breaking it. He released my ankle, and I jumped off his shoulders, making a mad dash for the shadows, but again, he nabbed me. I turned, and punched him hard in the temple, trying to knock him out. It didn't work, and he gripped me and a bear hug to keep my still. My bones ground together, and I squirmed.

I really wanted my katana's right now.

I managed to wiggle my knee up, and slammed it forcibly into this kidney, causing him to double over, and grip his stomach. He had blood dripping out of his mouth, but he tackled me to the ground regardless, pinning me into the dirt.

I glared.

"I'm sorry, but this is moving a little too fast for me, I don't even know your name," I snarked, trying to free my hands so I could bash him in the skull. He grinned and plopped down on me, knocking the air out of my lungs. Damn he was fucking heavy.

"Name's Sabertooth. You got a name?" He asked, and I managed to get one hand free to punch him in the face. I kept punching him, aiming for weak spots, throat, head, nose…

"Nope." I said, my words venomous and angry; wiggling out from under him, and sprinting into the shadows; disappearing. I silently started to move, shadow to shadow before I heard Sabertooth laugh.

"I can smell you girly…" He said walking towards me. I felt my annoyance spike at being called a girl. I was an old fucking lady! Not some five year old! I moved, and he followed, I tried to fade deeper into the shadows, and move through them, but the moonlight faded them too much, all I could do was hide out in one like a damn fish in a barrel.

He lunged again, his claws out, and I ducked low, circling around a tree. He growled in frustration, and I smirked. Eat that you asshole. His arm darted out to the side, and his claws latched into my shoulders. I grabbed a tree branch, and stabbed him in the arm as he ripped me out of the shadows. I rolled, and my back hit a tree.

"Gotcha girly," He said, advancing on me, and I looked down. I was impaled on a damn tree branch. I broke the branch, and pulled myself off of it, and tried to make another break for it. I tried to run in to the thicker woods where there were darker shadows, but he grabbed my hair, and yanked my back, slamming me back into the ground. He brought his foot down hard on my legs, shattering them. I tried to use my arms to pull myself away, but he grabbed my by the throat and lifted me up.

"I win girly," He said smiling horribly. I looked at him blankly, before my eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"You haven't won, and my name isn't girly," I said, my voice cold, and I punched him, and kicked him. My legs were half way healed. He plunged his hand into my gut, grabbing my spine. I ground my teeth together, fuck that hurt.

"Yeah, then what is it frail?" He growled leaning towards me, and I kicked him in the balls. He dropped me, and I tried to pull his hand out of my internal organs. Once I got his hand out of my gut, I punched him in the face again, hard. My knuckles stung from the impact, but the pain soon faded.

"Well, it's not frail either, try again." I said coldly, elbowing him across the face. He bit down on my arm, sinking his teeth in deep. I scowled, and tried to pull back. He wouldn't let go. I punched him hard and fast in his stomach, and he finally let go with a laugh. I frowned, and hit him in the nose, feeling it break. I backed to get some space, when he grabbed my arm, grinning like the devil. He hit me so my head snapped back to stare at the moon.

His grin reminded me of the old man. They both had smiles that would give the devil a run for his money. I broke away from that though, and quickly used the momentum of his punch to flip backwards. It was like in slow motion, and I realized for a second I had lost control again. Then it was back, the ground rushing up for me, and I righted myself so I landed on my feet.

"Why won't you just fuck off and leave me alone?" I asked rhetorically, as he stood watching me. I was tensed, ready for him to spring. He grinned and shrugged.

"Why don't you just tell me your name baby?" He said, and I glared. I crossed my arms.

"Don't call me baby," I snapped avoiding the question.

"I wouldn't have to if you gave me your name…" He prompted, walking closer. I didn't walk backward to keep equal distance between us; I'd fight close ranged before I'd trap myself.

"Nameless." I said coldly, and against my better judgment, this guy was a real piece of work…

"Seriously?" He said, and I scowled.

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking to you?" I said, my voice harsh and annoyed. A cloud passed overhead and I grinned.

"I'd say it was nice to meet you, but really, who am I kidding?" I said, dropping in the shadows behind me. He lunged at me, and I watched him for a moment. He pressed the intercom thing in his ear.

"Stryker, I lost her, for now." He said, and I disappeared back to my car. All the military people had left, and grabbed my sunglasses, throwing them on before driving back to the institute. I grabbed a coke from the back, and chugged it. I was fucking stressed as hell, not to mention I'd need to find new clothes. I sighed, I couldn't go buy clothes looking like this, people would call the cops. I'd have to borrow something for now.

I turned on the radio, and the same song blared.

"_These battle scars, don't look like their fading, don't look like their ever going away, they ain't ever going to change, these battle scars-!" _ The man sung, and I clicked off the radio. I'd have to dig out my Pink Floyd CD's, at least they didn't remind me of things I didn't want to think about. I pulled into the institute, passing a motorcycle. The motorcyclist swore, and jumped off his bike to follow me as I parked. I got out, bringing my swords with me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Logan asked grabbing my shoulder and looking down at my ruined clothes. He quickly stood up the motorcycle, and moved towards me more.

"I ran into some trouble. Not a big deal." I said dismissively, my hands clenching the sheathes of the swords.

"You smell-," He started, and I cut him off.

"Thanks Logan, you're really boosting my self confidence." I said sarcastically. He looked concerned, and I walked into the building. He smiled.

"I wasn't done, you smell like Sabertooth." He said, and I looked at him. He must've had an animal mutation as well.

"Yeah, I fought with him. It wasn't fun, let me tell you." I said, walking towards the kitchen. I felt a buzzing around my head, and I shoved it off. It came back, very persistently, and I shoved it away again.

"Rouge and Pyro showed back up here, freaking out. Professor had just decided to go and find ya." He said, his tone gruff as he lit a cigarette. "I don't think he was happy you left grounds with 'em."

"Well, _they_ were fine, so I don't see why it's a big deal." I said quietly, somewhat grumbling to myself. Sherlock and Rouge were fine, and I was fine.

"I think he was more worried about you," He said, correcting me. I looked him in the eye, searching his expression.

"I don't understand why." I replied absentmindedly. In truth, I probably wouldn't ever understand why someone would worry over me personally. If I did something stupid, it was on me, not them. And if I died, well, no skin off their backs. It wasn't as if I'd had a short and uneventful life. I knew where I was going when I died too; there was no heaven or redemption for me. If I was lucky, I'd probably end up in purgatory. But the chances on that happening were pretty slim.

"I'm going to hell," I murmured to myself, while we were walking up the stairs.

"You're not," Logan argued, and I stared at him, before my lips tightened, and I glared at the hallway in front of me.

"If you knew what I've done, you wouldn't say that." I said, my voice giving away what I was feeling. It held cords of sadness and regret while my face stayed emotionless.

We walked into the Professor's office. He didn't look too happy…Eh, he'll get over it.

"Would you like to explain what happened while you were out?" He asked, and I scoffed. I gave him withering look underneath my sunglasses that said 'don't try and pull the bad child card, I'm older than you'.

"That Stryker guy you mentioned? Well, he caught up with me at a Waffle House. They shot me a good few times, and when I told him to fuck off, he unleashed his hit man Sabertooth on me." I explained, gesturing to my ruined clothing. "I'm not going to lie, I got a bit roughed up." I finished, crossing my arms. I'm amazing my bra was still holding up with all the slash marks and bullet holes.

"You fought with Sabertooth?" Xavier asked, concerned and a little shocked. I shrugged.

"It don't really count it like that, because he's immortal. It was more like me beating the living shit out of him, while he cut me into ribbons and tried to drag me back to Stryker." I said, uninterestedly. I took off my sunglasses, folded them up, and set them down gently on Xavier's desk.

"Well Professor, I have a hunch they'll be safer with you. If you were them, which I wouldn't blame you if you do, don't get them scratched. Their irreplaceable." I said, backing up to lean against the wall, gripping the hilts of my swords hard.

"I'll be sure to take good care of them," He said, smiling. I smiled, but it quickly faded.

"I don't know why there after me, but after Big Boy tried to rip my spine out through my stomach, I don't think they're the negotiable type."

"Stryker, I've heard that name before…" Logan said, and I looked over at him.

"You probably have. He was a big hotshot, kind of like the Kingfish was in the 20's, no one could touch him, either. Then he got screwed over on some project he had on Liberty Island. The whole thing was pretty hush, hush but his name was thrown around a bit during the seventies." I explained.

"Yeah, maybe that's it…" He grumbled, looking off into the distance like he was trying to remember something.

"Ah, yes. The other reason I wished for Logan to accompany you places, is the fact that you two came from very similar circumstances." The Professor said.

"How so?" I asked, and Logan started paying attention again. The Professor took a deep breath.

"Both of you are immortal, and both of you can't remember your pasts." He said, and I looked at Logan surprised. He shared my look, and I looked back at the Professor. He was smiling softly.

"I think you should go and converse on your own, then. See what you can learn." Xavier said, and we both walked down into the kitchen. We both took a seat at the island, and I began sipping on my soda.

"So, do you know how you lost your memory?" I asked, and he shook his head no.

"Do you?" He asked, and I looked away.

"Yeah." I answered quietly.

"How?"

"Sensory deprivation was how it started. Then, after some of the training he put me through, I don't think I wasn't that sixteen year old girl anymore…I had changed, for the worst, and I killed many people. I still try and remember the past, before I was sixteen though, through meditation." I muttered.

"Is that why you were screaming last night?" He asked, taking out a beer.

"Yeah, I was stuck in a memory." I said reluctantly. He nodded in understanding.

"I have nightmares sometimes, where I'm stuck in a tank and I'm in a lot of pain…" He said, then popped out his claws. "I think it has to do something with these," Logan said, and I looked at his claws. Metal like that was not natural…

"My nightmares are a lot different than yours." I stated, taking a swig of my soda, and laying my hand on the table. I kept my katana's in my peripheral vision, just in case anything happened.

"Yeah? What was your nightmare about last night?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. I sighed, and leaned back in my chair.

"If you really want to know, it was about a family I killed in the French Revolution. At first, I was ordered only to execute the father, but then he brought up the family to the old man, and he had me slaughter the entire family. It wasn't…it's not an experience I want to ever repeat." I said, looking away guilty. I was such a horrible person, I've sinned so much…

"Why didn't you just go against your orders?" He asked, and I frowned.

"I was put through a very extensive torture when I was sixteen. They utilized sensory deprivation extensively, to wipe away the person I was. After that, I was just a monster…" I said softly. He put his hand over mine. I looked up into his eyes, wondering exactly why he did that. He gripped it softly, and I looked at him blankly.

"You're not a monster." He said, and I shook my head sadly, pulling my hand back.

"But I am, you just can't see it. I've hidden that person away, the monster. But it's always close to the surface." I whispered, closing my eyes. Guilt flickered up in my chest. Suddenly, a few kids walked in.

"What are all you doing down here?" Logan asked, putting out his cigarette. Pyro, Rouge, Bobby and Kitty were among the few.

"The X-Men left, so we thought we'd come down here," Bobby explained. I stood up, and walked out discreetly. I wanted to be alone right now, and the roof was the best place. I climbed out my window, and walked up the side of the wall to the roof.

I sat on it, dangling one leg off the roof so it was bent at the knee, and keeping the other foot planted on the rooftop. I rested my arm on knee and slouched comfortably, standing both swords up with my other arm.

The breeze gently blew some strands of my hair out, and I looked out at the sky. I remembered the few friends I did have…

The beautiful man during the American Revolution; when I was sixteen, who had proposed to me. I didn't love him, but it was close. I think he had always been my best friend… At least until the white room. I found him later, after my 'training', but by that time he was an old man. A sour old man, with no wife or children. He softened after I had seen him, and then he died in the rain. I missed him…

The atmosphere became heavy, and it snapped me out of my memory.

Something was off again. I tensed, and turned to look behind me, when I was hauled up off my feet and slammed into the roof. I unsheathed my swords, before I felt them get knocked away. I braced my feet under me, when something large kicked me, propelling me off the roof. I narrowed my eyes, standing before I fell off the roof.

It was Sabertooth, crouched in front of me, grinning that devil smile. It made me a little sick, just like the old man's used too.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, diving for my swords, which were under his foot. He punched me hard in the throat, and I punched him in the gut. I stood and choked for a few seconds, before the bones in my throat reassembled themselves.

"Well, lookie what I found…" He said, his voice a rough drawl that mocked kindness.

"Obviously it wasn't your sense of mercy or compassion," I said, my voice breathy and rouge from the punch. Damn that fucking hurt. I kicked him, catching him under the jaw. He leaned back a little, and took the time to straighten up and get my bearings.

"Now, that wasn't very nice…" He commented, cracking his neck. I scowled in response.

"Great, you're a fucking hypocrite. You want to try that again?" I said, my words carrying an attitude that would make a teenager go, 'damn,'.

He threw himself at me, and I dived under him for my swords. He seemed to anticipate me, and managed to kick them off the rooftop. As I fell after them, he grabbed my ankle, breaking it.

I kicked him hard in the face, and turned, springing up into a standing position.

Oh man I was royally fucked up the ass, hand to hand combat, with this guy? Jesus do the world a favor, and just ship me to hell early. I mean, I was formidable without my swords and the immortality thing helped, but holy shit. This guy was built like a god damn mountain!

* * *

In case you were wondering, this takes place at the start of X2. Obviously I've changed some things... Hope ya like it anyway, and please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A Nameless Story

Chapter 5

"Why the hell are you even here, anyway?" I spat, feeling anger bubble up in my chest. He laughed more, and the resemblance between him and the old man was too much to take. It wasn't a physical resemblance, they looked nothing alike, but their cruelty was the same. I glared, scowling deeply at him.

"I couldn't let our little fight go unfinished, baby." He said, shrugging and springing at me. I crouched instantly, and waited for him to hit me. His face showed disappointment a split second before he crashed into me. I didn't really understand that why that particular emotion revealed itself at this point, but hey. Not like I could judge anyone. I ran around for God knows how long, murdering like a fucking sociopath.

I grinned, as he fell for my ruse.

I sprung back, and used our combined momentum to fling us both off the roof. As we were falling, I exploded into action, turning so he was on the bottom before kicking him away from me. He laughed like a mad man, grabbing me back towards him, and I scowled.

We hit the ground with a crunch that made my stomach turn; I rolled off of him to my side, when I heard a scream. Then a few more, and in an instant, I was off at a sprint towards the voices. We had fallen around the back of the huge building, and I was trying to find a damn door. I heard a grunt, and I ran faster, feeling something swipe at my long hair.

"No you don't-!" Sabertooth snarled, and all of a sudden, I was yanked back by my hair, and flung into the ground. I quickly rolled to the side, as he attempted to claw at me again. I heard helicopters approaching, and I swore, kicking upwards to his face. If he wasn't so fucking fast, it wouldn't be a problem, I could use martial arts, but most of the moves were aimed to use the opponents strength against them, so they took time and patience to use. Unfortunately for me, he was like a fucking racing horse, and was as fast as, if not faster, than me.

He hit me hard in the jaw as I was getting up, and his claws caught the skin. The hit knocked me back to the ground, and breaking my jaw in the process. He grabbed my hair, his claws scraping my scalp, and crouched over me. I punched him hard in the temple, and he let me just smirking and laughing as I did it.

I hit him as hard as I possibly could, but he wouldn't go down. After like, fifty punches, he grabbed my wrist and broke it. I slammed my head hard into his, breaking his nose, before I punched him in the throat swiftly.

I curled up the instant he let my wrist go, and pushed off his chest with my feet. I saw flashlights from the window as I got up, I saw what looked like a military man carry out a little girl. I heard a growl, and I ducked low as something swiped over my head. I swung my fist at Sabertooth, my eyes narrowed. I didn't have time for this.

_"Nameless, there is no god…"_ I heard the old man say, from my memories. I froze before my fist could connect with his head. The monster raged, and I forced it back as I ducked the punch Sabertooth threw. I kicked upwards, nailing him under the jaw, then ran for the building. I ran up the wall, and up to the roof, grabbing my swords before I went back into the building.

I walked down the wall, using shadows to cover me, and I kicked in a window, and jumped inside. I held my white katana out ahead of me, and kept the black hilted katana close to my body. I couldn't hear anything, I moved slowly, and silently out into the hallway. I walked to the stairs, and jumped down, I walked towards the kitchen and I saw Stryker.

"Don't shoot them, not yet," He said to the people around him. Logan was closer to him than I was. "Wolverine! Well I must admit, this is certainly the last place I expected to find you. How long has it been? Fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand," He said, gesturing to his face. "Nature." He finished.

"I didn't expect to see you here, either. Two birds with one stone, isn't that right?" He said, looking at me. I glared back. "I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals. Even animals as unique as you." He said, switching his attention back to Wolverine.

"Who are you?" Wolverine asked, his voice drained like he was trying to remember who Stryker was. Stryker grinned smugly when he answered.

"Don't you remember?" Logan didn't answer, but his claws slid away, and he walked closer to Stryker. I heard Rouge scream before I saw her as Sabertooth latched his hand around my throat, and threw me down another hallway. I spun in the air, catching my balance with myself and my swords, landing in a crouch with my swords held in an attack position. The white was held back to stab, while the black one was held forward to slice. Light from the helicopters shown off of them brilliantly, and I lunged for Sabertooth, swinging my swords protectively in front of me so fast it looked like a silver 'x' slashed through the air. His face looked mildly amused, even in the darkness.

Blood from Sabertooth's chest erupted for a split second, before they healed. He lunched, intentionally stabbing himself on my swords, and clawed/punched me hard. I yanked my swords out of him, and my jacket felt off. Well, it wasn't really a jacket anymore, just a rag held together by threads. My shirt and pants were in the same condition, but thankfully, the shirt was a tanktop, and my pants were bootcut jeans and both were tight enough to hold up for a little longer.

I thrust my swords down into the floorboards, and flipped up into the air and over Sabertooth. As my feet neared the ground, I quickly yanked my swords back up, and I ran to where Logan had just run into a secret passage. The ice wall exploded as I ran, and a large shard of ice pierced my rib cage. I shut the door behind us, just as Sabertooth lunged for us. I panted, and pulled the ice shard out of my side, and ran ahead of the others.

"Stop!" I said abruptly, and they did. I reached my hand into the dark shadows, and snagged a set of keys from someone's room. I also nabbed my sunglasses from a desk draw. I pulled my arm out, put my shades on, and dangled the keys in front of everyone.

We all finished running to the garage, and I clicked the unlock button. A blue car flashed it's lights and we ran to it.

"I'm driving," Pyro said, as Rouge and Bobby moved to get in the back. I walked next to him, and just gave him a look. He sighed, and crawled in the back.

"This is Cyclops car!" Bobby said, like he was fucking worried about it. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't Bobby; we'll mail what's left of it back to him for Christmas." I said sarcastically, opening my door as Logan climbed into the passenger seat.

I got into the car, and started it up, while my shirt fell off.

I started the car up, and drove off with Logan giving me directions. Logan kept looking at my black, bullet hole riddled bra, while Bobby and Pyro averted their eyes in the back. I frowned.

"It's not like I had a chance to change, for Christ's sake!" I said, getting defensive. Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm not complaining." He said, and I frowned deeper before flipping him off.

"What the hell was that back there?" Sherlock asked, more than just a little shaken. I couldn't say I blamed him much. He was probably just screwing around and then 'pop' there's some government agents that want to kidnap you. I wouldn't be calm.

"Stryker, his name is Stryker."Logan answered, as I drove fast away from the institute, my face emotionless.

"You know him?" Rouge asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I can't remember," He said, in a harsh whisper that made me wonder if he was talking to himself, or answering Rouge. Rouge handed Logan back his dog tags. Pyro leaned up between the seats.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," He said, then started pushing some buttons.

"Kid, this is where you take into consideration personal space," I said sarcastically, as he turned the radio on.

_"These battle scars, don't look like their fading, don't look like their ever going away-!"_ That same damn song blared. He quickly clicked it off, and started pushing more buttons.

The face of the radio popped out, and so did a shiny silver thing.

"I swear Sherlock, if you break the fucking car before we're out of the state, I'm going to make you carry all of us at fifty miles an hour," I swore, my voice cold and laced down with annoyance.

"I don't think that's the CD player," He said, and Bobby and Rouge shifted in the back. Logan grabbed the weird looking device and started messing with it.

"Where are we even going?" Pyro snarked from the back.

"Jean and Storm are in Boston. We'll head there." Logan said, his voice gruff but lacking any emotion.

"My parents live in Boston," Bobby said, and Logan smirked at him.

"Good." He said, I looked at the clock on the dash. It was already 1:00 in the morning.

"I'm going to need to stop and get some clothes, in case it isn't already obvious," I said, and Bobby Boy in the back had the audacity to blush. I glared at him through my sunglasses.

We stopped at a ratty looking convenient store on the side of the road around 4:00. I walked in silently, nabbed some jeans, a green army jacket and a tank top, and slipped in the dressing room to swap out my clothing. I tore off the tags, and walked out, pushing my sunglasses up some when I opened the car door.

I pulled back out onto the highway, and we drove for hours before I pulled into a McDonalds at sunrise. Everyone was asleep. I shook Logan awake, and he roared, grabbing my arm and stabbing me in the chest.

He retracted his claws, and he was still leaning over me, our faces inches apart.

"Way to make things awkward, not to mention, I just stole his shirt. You could've just said you weren't a morning person." I said sarcastically, trying to cut the mood. I could see in the mirror everyone was pretending to be asleep. Logan just hovered there, sweating and breathing heavy.

"We're at a McDonalds, what do you all want?" I asked, hoping no one noticed that I had gotten stabbed. Though, usually not many people looked around much at such common places as this. He backed up after a moment after. I straightened my shirt, and hoped my poor bra had made it. Now a days, it was very uncomfortable when you didn't wear a bra.

"Are you okay?"

"I survived getting lifted up by my spine by Sabertooth, a few hours ago. Besides, it's not like I can die." I said dismissively. He looked like he felt really bad, I smiled reassuringly. "Hey, if you pissed me off, I'd just stab you back." I said, wishing he wouldn't look so guilty…it made me feel guilty, ironically.

"Everyone in the back seat better figure out what the fuck they want, I know you're not sleeping." I said, as we pulled up to the drive through. I got a McGriddle, coffee w/ cream and sugar, Logan got three steak biscuits, Pyro got some spicy breakfast wrap, Rouge got a sausage biscuit, and Bobby just got a croissant thing.

I paid and we got our crap, then it was back on the road. I thought back to Jonathan, the man who I left before we could get married. I wonder what he would've said had he found out what had been done to me. He probably would've been angry, people in those days had too much pride. They couldn't let things go; and vengeance ran thick those days.

I killed so many people…and I didn't know the reason. I didn't know why the old man had me do the things I did, he would just appear and order me. Sometimes he went with me…Those were unpleasant times. I didn't care, because I was a monster. I had finally started to separate myself from the monster in the 60's, and finally by the 70's I'd had enough. I was tired of hurting people, the guilt was overwhelming.

It was about noon before we rolled up to Bobby's house. It was suburban, and it was a nice house. I parked the car, and they got out. I did too, but I just sat on the hood of my car, watching silently.

"You guys have fun with the family reunion, I'm just going to keep watch out here." I said. Logan nodded, and Pyro wanted to argue about it.

"Why can't I stay out here?" He asked, and I snorted.

"Too dangerous." I said, the words coming out clipped and short.

"You're staying out here," Pyro retorted, and I stared at him.

"I don't know whether or not you missed the whole 'surviving bullet rain' or maybe 'Sabertooth stuck his hand in my gut, and tried to pull my spine out' or even this morning! I can't die, you can, so you go into the house. Have fun with Bobby Boys family, I'll be in to say hi in a minute," I snapped, cutting off any and all arguments the kid could've made.

They all shipped off, and I leaned back. It was warm out, and I wondered why we had to make a pit stop here, instead of just trying to outright locate Jean or Storm. Whoever Jean was. I expected she must've been away when I first came, either that, or maybe she just didn't like me. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, after all, I was a monster.

I walked in there, just to say hi when all of a sudden and older women spoke.

"This is all my fault," The woman said despairingly. I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses, suck it up lady. I did remember Bobby saying something this morning about his parents no knowing he was a mutant…Oh. Well, damn that complicates things.

"Actually, they discovered that males carry and pass on the mutant gene, so it's his fault." Pyro said, pointing at an older man who I assume was Bobby's dad. I walked over, and smiled. He smirked back, and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, there goes the question of how you were getting along with Bobby's family." I said, and the parents looked at me.

"Are you-are you one of them?" The man asked, I blinked in confusion.

"One of who? The people who were traveling with your son? Or are you referring to a different group?" I asked politely, wondering what the fuck they were talking about.

"Mutants, he's talking about mutants," Pyro said, and I felt anger rise up. What the hell was it with human being (everyone, mutants are not excluded) with genocide! Stryker, Magneto, Hitler, what the hell?

"Sir, are you a Jew?" I asked, noticing his strong features.

"W-Well yes I suppose, my grandmother was one." He answered stutteringly. I grinned without any mirth or good feelings.

"Seeing any similarities between the holocaust and the 'mutant' problem? Because I've lived a long time, and they always give different names to genocide. First it was witches, savages, gypsies, loyalists, Romanoff's, African Americans, homosexuals, Jew's, and now it's mutants. Because it's given a different label, does that somehow justify the fact that it's genocide? Or do you still go outside every evening, and lynch some unlucky fellow who'd had the label forced upon them?" I said, becoming angry. My words were cold, and emotionless; almost to the point of sounding monotone.

We stood there in minutes of silence, before the man's eyes turned down in shame. Logan's thingy from the car made beeping noises, and he stepped outside.

"Bobby, have you ever tried not being a mutant?" She asked, and Bobby looked humiliated.

"Hey lady, ever tried to become black?" Pyro hissed, and I joined in. Poor Rouge sat on the couch looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey, lady, let me give you a little example." I said, moving in front of her to sit on the coffee table. I smashed the tea cup and picked up a long shard, and she flinched.

"I used to have a very normal life. Well, when stones weren't being thrown at me because I was born to Japanese parents. I was going to be married. I had friends. Know how long ago that was?" I asked, picking up the rest of the shards, and putting them in a waste basket next to the love seat.

"It couldn't have been more than 5 years…" She guessed.

"Longer."

"9?"

"Much, much longer."

"15, or 20?"

"Wrong again, I was to be married at the age of sixteen, some time before the war of Independence. And look, here I am! Does it look like I can fucking change that!" I said calmly, my voice stone cold.

"You could kill yourself…" She suggested. I picked up the shard, and rolled up my sleeve. I cut my wrist, and the blood dripped before drawing back into my wound and sealing itself.

"I've tried everything. Death by decapitation, starvation, dehydration, you name it, I've tried it." I said bluntly. She gasped. I put the last clean shard in the waste basket.

"I wish people wouldn't do this. You know what the saddest thing was about Nazi Germany? " I asked her. She looked at me blankly.

"There was a poem, a Catholic Priest wrote. "When they came for the Jews, I didn't stand up because I thought someone else would. When they came for the gypsies and the homosexuals, I didn't stand up because I was waiting for someone else to. When they came for me, there was no one else too stand up." People like to forget, the first people the Nazi's persecuted were their own. And after the war, everyone was so ashamed of what they had done, no one talked about it, and the faction was abandoned and made illegal. That's why the Red Scare was so ridiculous, because after the war, there were **no** Nazi's. Those people the senator executed; when he accused them of being Nazi's? They were names he picked at random."

"Are you seeing where this, racism against people with abilities is going? If I've seen it once, I've seen it a thousand times. You sit there, and you try to justify your way of thinking, and you expect us to be _okay_ with it? Can't you understand why so many people with gifts are scared, and upset?" I said gently, and realization clicked in her eyes.

Logan walked in swiftly, closing the sliding door.

"We have to go. Now." He said, his claws sliding out with a 'clink'. I ran to the front, and we were surrounded by policemen.

"What the hell-?" Logan asked, and Bobby looked around.

"Ronny." Bobby explained. I saw from the expressions on the others that it made sense, but I didn't really get it.

"Put the knives down!" The policeman yelled.

"I can't." Logan said, and I took a deep breath, forcing the monster down. I was horrible in situations like these, I like being discreet. Logan pointed them at the policeman on the porch with us and began to retract them. "Look" He managed to say before the police man shot him. Logan fell, and I could tell the wound was trying to push the bullet out.

"I suggest we all calm down before we murder another person who hasn't even been convicted of a felon yet," I said calmly. I lifted my hands in submission.

"Alright the rest of you, on the ground now!" He said, and the others moved. I did not.

"It is my right as a citizen to demand to know why you are arresting us. We were guests in this house." I continued quietly.

"Look, I said on the ground." Pyro and I wouldn't stand down.

"Look we don't want to hurt you," The policewoman warned.

"I beg to differ, unless I'm mistaken, you just shot a man point blank in the head without hesitation. Protocol would call for you to shoot him in the shoulder, and you refused to do so." I said, trying to get a hedge in with the woman. The man was delusional, he believe what he was doing was right, and he probably wouldn't be swayed.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you here about on the news?" Pyro started, I turned to glare.

"Boy, don't you dare…" I warned, and the police tensed.

"I'm the worst one," He finished lighting the lighter he had in his hands and the fire flared up. My eyes widened, and I was the monster. He was the target.

He was thrown across the house in seconds, and I had him by the throat and held above me against the wall. I squeezed, and let him choke. I could feel something battling, something telling me to let the kid go.

I realized what had happened, and I dropped the kid. I looked down at him, as he was choking from inside the house.

"Kid, I'm so sorry. That wasn't me, I didn't mean to…the fire, it just set me off, are you okay? I'm so sorry…" I said, kneeling down at his face level. He grunted, and his face wrinkled. By that time, a jet landed in the front yard, and Logan had gotten up. I darted into the car to get my swords, before walking out into the front yard as well.

Bobby cast a longing look towards his parents, before stepping onto the jet with us. There was a dark blue man with yellow eyes, even darker midnight hair, pointed ears and a tale. I sat behind him, while everyone chose the opposite side.

"Ghuten taig." He greeted shyly.

"Bon jour," I greeted back in French. "Who are you?" I asked politely. I like this man, he was very colorful and interesting.

"Kurt Wagner, but in the circus they called me the incredible Night Crawler." He said, Logan muttered something that sounded like 'save it' and Kurt looked deflated. The plane started taking off, and Logan walked up front.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Um, why are you covering your eyes?" He asked, and I tensed.

"I don't like them." I stated, point blank. Rouge shifted, before speaking.

"You shouldn't ask her questions like that." She warned, seeing my discomfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't know why a pretty girl like you would hide her eyes." He said, trying to amend the conversation. I frowned.

"I'm not pretty. I used to be, a long time ago, but not now." I said, the sadness that I was feeling worming it's way into my words.

"How could you not think you're anything but pretty?" He asked innocently, and I let out a resentful breath through my nose.

"I'm all white and black. It's ugly, I used to have tan skin, freckles, brown eyes… Then I was pretty. I'm not now. But your very colorful, I like that, I think that's cool. Especially your eyes and skin, it's very pretty." I said, adding the color part to not make him feel bad. He was like a puppy that had been scalded by water it's whole life. Very beat down, and he had very low self esteem.

"Well, um, thank you." His accent was really thick, and it took a minute for me to remember I had like, um, nearly broken Pyro's windpipe less than twenty minutes ago.

"By the way, Sherlock, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I really didn't mean to react like that…" I said, my voice weighed down with shame.

"It's okay Nameless, I'll forgive you this time…" He said, being a smartass and grinning.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." I muttered, and all of a sudden there were beeps.

Then suddenly, Logan was back in his seat, and the jet was turning. Maybe I should get my lack of paying attention to anything around me checked out…must've caught it from one of the students yesterday.

The plane swirled, and I sat comfortably in my seat without my seat belt. The walking on walls thing could alter the polarity of my center gravity, so I didn't have to wear a seat belt.

Plus, seatbelts in jets made me feel confined.

"Don't we have any weapons in this thing?!" Logan snapped, looking a little green. Rouge looked like she was staring death in the face. I couldn't blame her, I didn't really trust jets, but I'd deal with them. Suddenly, the clouds around us darkened, and there was a tornado. Scratch that, like fifty tornados. Two missiles are fired at us. I looked over to see Rouge clutching her unbuckled seat belt for dear life. Her gloves had gotten in the way.

OH shit.


	6. Chapter 6

A Nameless Story

Chapter 6

The missiles impacted with the jet, and I lurched forwards, shattering my concentration, and the ability I was using stopped. I was flung out the back, or what used to be the back of the airplane, with Rouge. She screeched, and dug my swords into the metal of the airplane firmly.  
"Grab onto me!" I yelled, over the roar of the wind. My ears popped, and my eyes watered, and she latched onto my waist. My muscles strained as I fought against our weight and the air pressure to haul us both back into the jet.

As the jet dropped, my swords slid out from the floor, and we shot into the air. I kept calm while Rouge screamed, and turned us so we'd be grabbing more air and not falling as fast. If worst came to worst, she could just absorb my ability, and at least one of us will survive the fall.

Suddenly, Nightcrawler teleported above us.

"GRAB HER FIRST!" I roared, and he quickly snatched Rouge, and I free fell for awhile. I could survive the fall; no one was going to come back for me. It had happened a thousand times. In wars, I was the one they left behind. I was the one they sacrificed. After all, why waste the effort to save someone who wasn't going to die?

I looked up at the sky, and it was pretty, up in the air.

Nightcrawler teleported above me, and grabbed me, before teleporting me back into the jet with him.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, as the jet fell with tremendous speed down to the earth. Rouge was gripping onto Pyro, and vice versa. Nightcrawler looked at me through golden eyes, and briefly I'm glad my sunglasses weren't ruined. I really liked them.

"It was the right thing to do," He said, and I shook my head, holding for dear life onto a seat. Suddenly the back hole closed up, and the plane stopped falling as fast. My eyes narrowed, and I unsheathed my swords.

"Jean!" Storm yelled.

"It's not me!" The red headed women, I assumed was Jean, answered back.

The plane was lowered safely onto the ground, and I ran out of it, and shot it one last look of disgust. The rest followed, and I felt a buzzing around my head. I shoved it away viciously, and Jean walked out staring at me.

"Uh, I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Jean Grey." She said, holding out her hand. I smiled, but didn't shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jean. I've heard a lot of good things about you," I said politely. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, and I felt the buzzing again.

"Why can't I read you…" She said, and I flung the buzzing feeling away from my mind. She flinched, and I frowned.

"There are things in my memories that need to stayed buried. Things that neither you nor I want to know; so please refrain from digging around in my brain." I said, my voice low. She looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry," She started, but I cut her off.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I was just giving you fair warning." I said, and walked out to see Magneto, next to a naked blue lady with red hair and golden eyes. She was REALLY pretty, and if I was capable, I would have been jealous. But I wasn't, I don't remember the last time I was jealous, for some reason, the emotion just didn't surface anymore. It was kind of sad, I mean if I was going to be colorless the rest of my LONG life, I want to feel jealous, I wanted to feel all human emotions, the good and the bad. Some, though, like jealousy, eluded me. My face became a mask void of emotion.

"Nameless my dear," He greeted. "I've been looking for you." Magneto finished, sounding as if we were old friends. I stared back through my sunglasses, frowning.

"I think that's why you haven't found me Magneto." I said crisply, my voice toeing the line of annoyance and rudeness. He smiled, and the blue chick looked at me. Night was falling now, and we went to stand in the woods around a fire.

"But it seems that I have," He replied, and I scowled. I hated it when people talked to me like I was a child, I was not. "Why don't you take those, things, off your face and embrace your nature?" He said, pointing at my sunglasses.

"I _like_ wearing sunglasses." I snapped, hostility making my words sharp. He chuckled.

"In the dark?"

"Why the hell not." I snarled back. The sunglasses lifted from my face, and into his open hand.

"I got those in '67 , you fuck them up, and I'll make new ones from your femur's." I said, eyeing his legs pointedly. His smile didn't waver in the slightest. I realized how much I hated delusional people.

Rouge, Bobby, Sherlock and Nightcrawler left and we stood around the fire.

"His name is Cornel William Stryker, and he went after you for one purpose. He wanted Cerebro." He said, his voice no longer holding it's smile nor good humor. "Or enough of it to build one of his own." He finished grimly.

"That doesn't make any sense, Stryker would need the Professor to operate it." Jean said, and I snorted.

"There are a lot of psychological, not to mention mutant abilities, that could easily sway the Professor to their cause. I'm sure Stryker already has the means to utilize them." I said quietly, and Jean looked at me. She stared at my eyes, and the buzzing happened. I made eye contact, and shoved the buzzing away.

"What are you all so afraid of?" Logan asked, looking back and forth between Storm, Jean and Magneto. They were the only ones that seemed scared of this new development. I, for one, had no idea what Cerebro was.

"Cerebro is where Charles' mind is connected to every living being on this planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a group, let's say mutants for example, he could kill us all." Magneto said, sounding frustrated and annoyed. He looked at me before continuing. "Well, not all of us." He said pointedly towards me and Logan.

"Wait a minute, how would Stryker even know how to find Cerebro in the first place?" Storm asked suspiciously. The same thing was running through my head, we had a rat. A turncoat.

"I'd like to know the same thing." I muttered, looking deeply into the fire.

"Because I told them, I helped Charles build it, remember?" Magneto answered, regretfully. He looked absolutely ashamed. I glanced at him sharply, my eyebrows drawing together.

"I have a hard time believing that you did so willingly." I said, looking at him and crossing my arms. If there was one thing to be learned about Magneto, is that he was completely loyal to his cause. There is no way he would've let that information slip, especially to someone like Stryker, who was most likely going to exterminate all mutants with it.

"Mr. Stryker has…powerful methods." He answered, and I looked back to the fire. That was very scary…that someone was able to crack Magneto…the man was as delusional and self righteous as they come.

"Even against a mutant like Charles." He said, his voice fading off.

"I don't believe that," Jean said defiantly.

"He's a military scientist; he spent his whole life trying to solve the 'mutant problem'. If you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?" He said, scoffing before his voice faded back to having persuasive undertones.

"You don't remember do you?" He remarked, almost sadly and Logan looked at Jean blankly. Magneto looked back and forth between me and Logan.

"What a pair you both make." Magneto commented smoothly. I narrowed my eyes.

"The difference was, I was a monster." I spat, I turned around to where the rest had set up their tents.

Logan looked confused, and Magneto looked back to him, like he was indulging an idiotic child.

"Stryker is the only other man with who can manipulate adimantium. Metal on your bones…It carries his signature." He finished, his voice smooth and gently trying to prompt a response from Logan; who was shaking his head.

"The Professor," Logan started.

"Charles though you were smart enough to discover on your own. He gives you more credit than I do," He said, and I glared. That was downright rude and disrespectful, and even though Logan was an asshole, he was my, er, friend? Anyway, he didn't deserve it.

"Why do you need us?" Storm asked, and I was starting to like her. She thought before she spoke, and was very reserved.

"Mystique has discovered plans at a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where this base is. And I believe one of you might." Magneto said, casting a glance at Logan. He gave me a glance that made me extremely distrusting.

"The Professor already tried," Logan growled, his voice sounding murderous and hostile. I can't say I was feeling much different.

"Once again you think it's all about you," Magneto said, and I couldn't stop the anger flowing through me.

"He wouldn't if you hadn't alluded to it in the first place. Don't lay blame where it isn't needed." I said, my voice holding controlled anger. I really detested Magneto. I noticed Nightcrawler up in the tree, and we all stared up at him.

"Well hello." He said, waving at us. Jean went to interrogate him, and I left to go on a walk. I walked around in the woods, and took a deep breath. I left my katana sheathes on the jet in my seat; so as I walked around, the moonlight glinted off of them. I was tired, more tired than I had been in a long time. I just stood and stared at the stars for a couple of hours. It wasn't the 'I'm going to sleep like the dead' tired, it was a tiredness of the soul. I walked back out to the jet.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, walking up to me. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'll always be fine." I muttered. "But I need to get my damn shades back." I added.

"Yeah." He said, he sounded troubled.

"Something up?" I asked, and he frowned, looking unsure of whether or not to answer.

"Come on, who am I going to tell?" I said, feeling curious. It struck me that I was talking a lot more than I had been to him a couple of days ago.

"Mystique just, uh, came on to me." He said, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrow.

"As you... Then Jean, then other women. When I pushed her off, she looked like Stryker." He said, and I turned to him.

"That sounds like a very horrible experience. Stryker's face already makes me sick." I said, imagining Stryker. EWwWw. So gross. He grimaced, and nodded.

"Well, I can give you my word that if I ever come on to you, and you reject me, I won't turn into Stryker. Igh, that sounds like a nightmare…" I said, feeling a little sick to my stomach. He laughed.

"Tell me about it. You haven't slept in almost two days, don't you need sleep?" He asked, and I sighed through my nose.

"I don't need to sleep." I said, and crossed my arms. When was the last time I slept? It was before the white room, that was for sure. What was the last dream I had, was it about Jonathan? My future? I wish…I wish I had been able to live that life. Being married, having kids…Living and dying alongside the man who wanted to bind his fate to mine.

"Hey, are you alright?" Logan asked suddenly, and I shook myself away from those thoughts.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." I answered, not looking at him.

"'Bout what?" He asked gruffly.

"About what my life should have been. Had I been able to marry, have children, grow old, die…" I said, and I couldn't keep the wistfulness out of my thoughts. "It was just useless sentimental thoughts that will never happen. It was stupid even to think about them, they'll just get in the way." I said, harshly, more to myself than to him. Logan looked into my eyes, and I could see a softening emotion in them. I didn't read into it too much.

Jean walked over, and Logan looked away. "The jets ready," She said, and I walked towards it side by side with Logan. He glared viciously at Magneto and Mystique who just smiled blankly back. Part of me wanted to laugh, because indeed it was funny that they were playing innocent. The other part of me was angry that they used him. The largest part wanted my fucking sunglasses back.

I stopped in front of Magneto.

"Yes my dear?" He asked politely. My face was emotionless.

"My shades?" I prompted, holding my hand out. He held them up, and I leaned down to get them.

Him and Mystique started muttering about something when they saw Rouge and Pyro walk inside. I found my sheathes, and put my swords away.

"We love what you've done to your hair," Magneto said to Rouge, who looked murderous. She went to take off her gloves when Bobby Boy stopped her. I shot him a scowl, and glared under my sunglasses.

"Now, now Bobby Boy, fair's fair. He tried to kill her once, I think she should get the opportunity." I said, sitting across from Magneto. She left her gloves on though. They went to look at the X-Men suits. Logan, Storm and Jean already had one on.

"When do we get one?" Bobby asked.

"Yours are on order, they'll be here in a couple of years." He said dismissively. I walked up front by Jean and Storm to ask what the plan was.

"Hi, aren't you going to change?" Storm greeted, and I sat on the floor between them with my swords to my side. I looked at her questioningly.

"Change into what?" I asked. I only had this set of clothes…what else could they mean?

"There's one last suit for you, if you want it." Jean said, and I sighed.

"I have a feeling it would only get ruined." I said, thinking about Sabertooth and bullets.

"It should hold up better than jeans and a tanktop." Storm argued. I shrugged.

"Alright I guess." I said, and walked over to the dresser thing. I grabbed the last one, and walked over to the bathroom to get changed. I kept my sunglasses on after I changed, and shoved my clothes into a random empty drawer. I walked out, and Magneto sneered at me. He held Pyro's lighter, and I flipped him off. I sat next to Nightcrawler as Pyro took back his lighter.

"The plan?" I asked, and Storm and Jean walked up (I dearly hope they put the jet on autopilot). A hologram popped up, and I gripped my swords tightly. Magneto noticed and raised an eyebrow. I didn't respond, and listened.

"This is the layout of the base." Storm said, and I spaced out, until she pointed out that Stryker could flood the building at any moment.

"Kurt, can you teleport inside?" Jean asked, and Kurt looked down at the floor.

"No, I have to see where I'm going or I could teleport into a wall." He answered, his thick accent sounding beat down.

"I'll go. I have a hunch he'll want me alive." Logan said.

"I second that." Magneto stood up, glaring at Logan.

"Wolverine, whoever goes into the damn needs to know how to operate the spill way mechanism. What do you intend to do, scratch it with your claws?" He said, condescendingly, walking up to Logan.

"I'll take my chances." He said, walking up to him in a threatening manner.

"But I won't," Magneto said, looking at me.

"Well, who else is going to distract them while we nab the kids? Better him, he can't die." I snapped, standing up with my swords.

"You can go with me, my dear. I'll need protection, and Mystique can go as Wolverine and get inside the control room." He said, resuming the kind tone. I sneered…

Mystique left first for the spillway, and infiltrated their system. She made it, and opened other doors for us to get in.

"Whatever you say." I muttered, and the plane landed. Kids were to watch the plane (yeah, sure…like some teenagers with abilities are going to follow through with THAT plan…)We made our way in, keeping low. None of us had spilt up yet, until we got into the control room with Mystique. We all divided up, until it was just me and Magneto left.

We walked out into the hallway, and unfortunately, we were surrounded by men. Magneto just chuckled as they raised their guns.

"Do you believe in God gentlemen?" He asked, looking slyly at me. I froze, and turned to look at him when Sabertooth barreled through the soldiers to us. I gripped my swords so tightly, my hands bled.

"Don't you fucking dare, don't say it!" I said, my voice rising to a shout. I pointed my swords at his throat, and he laughed again.

"I'll admit, I found some very interesting things about you Nameless. Your abilities, how you were trained as a young girl…" He said, and my hands shook. My eyes were wild and opened wide, and I felt the control over my frazzled emotions fade. Sabertooth and the others just watched.

"I WON'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I WON'T!" I screamed, the soldiers pulled their triggers, and Magneto halted gun fire. I dropped my swords to press my hands over my ears, my fingers clawing at my scalp. No, no, no, no.

No, I wasn't going back, I wasn't going to do this. I couldn't I'm not that person.

"Nameless, you looked scared. There's nothing to fear, it's not like you haven't done it before. You said yourself that you were a monster." He said, holding back the bullets.

"I am a monster, but I won't do this. I'm not that person anymore!" I said, yelling. I couldn't take it, I wasn't going to kill.

"My dear, it's all for the greater good of mutant kind." He said, and I bared my teeth in anger. He took away my sunglasses.

"I WILL NOT KILL! YOU CAN'T, THEY'RE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" I roared, and he walked towards me. I scrambled back.

"_Nameless,_" He started, and I took my swords and rammed them into my skull screaming.

"I WON'T!" I said, my voice as loud as it could go, he stopped me from stabbing myself.

"_Nameless, there is no God._"

My world fell away.

I was the monster.

People shouted, and my head fell forward. I picked up my swords and stood up.

People screamed. I stood still.

"_Nameless,"_ Magneto said, and I waited. Gunfire tore into me, but I didn't move. I stood there, and took it.

"_Execute._" He said, pointing to the soldiers. I raised my head.

I was forward in a flash, and the lights flicked. I cut off all of their heads in seconds, except for a tall, large burly man who blocked. He looked surprised, as I kept hacking away at him, not stopping. He knocked me away, and I slid back, slipping on the blood and the headless bodies.

The burly man hit me, breaking my jaw and scraping across the side of my face. I cut him twice, and slammed the hilt of my sword into his head.

_"Nameless, stop._" The man said, and I dropped to the ground. I felt warm blood stick to me, and watched it pour out from a decapitated bodies neck. I felt something in my mind try to push forward. It pushed harder.

The thing in my head was guilty, that I'd killed these people. It was sad. I raised my hand to my head, and the thing pushed through even harder, gaining control.

I sat up, feeling the monster pull back. I looked at all the dead bodies, and then at Sabertooth and Magneto.

I stood, and felt woozy. What the hell had happened? I raised my hand to my head, and couldn't feel my shades. What happened hit me like a bucket of cold water, I glared at Magneto.

"How, fucking dare you…Who the fuck do you think you are?" I spat, walking towards him with my swords. He raised his hand, and my swords flew out of my hands. I was over to him in a second, and I held him by the throat above me pinned to the wall. He laughed/choked.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" He asked, and I dropped him.

"You fucking bastard," I snapped, then kicked him hard in the stomach. Something grabbed my neck from behind, and flung me backwards. I turned myself in the air, and crouched, putting my feet on the ground to slow me down.

Sabertooth rushed me, and over his shoulder, I saw that Magneto had gone. I was in another sewer. I ducked under him, and rolled grabbing my swords. We fought it out, hacking and slashing until he had driven me to the drainage pipe. I slashed upwards, and he grabbed my by the shoulders, picking me up and throwing me through a wall and outside.

I fell into the snow, losing my swords in the process, feeling my bones pull back together and the blood I had spilt rise back into my body from the snow and debris.

I heard Rouge scream, and Pyro shout.

* * *

Huge shout out to Day-of-the-Dead-TattoGal and Risika Kiisu Seto! You guys rock, thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

A Nameless Story

Chapter 7

I felt a strong buzzing, and noticed Sabertooth was on the ground gripping his head. I saw Stryker, and ran after him, pushing away the buzzing. I grabbed my swords from the snow, and sprinted after him. I flung the blood off of them as I ran, and quickly caught up with Stryker.

"Stryker." I said, stopping in front of him.

"Nameless. How are you still alive? Even Logan and Victor are in immense pain." He said, and I assumed Sabertooth was named Victor. The buzzing stopped, and so did the screams of the others.

"You have just attempted to murder thousands of people through manipulating a good man. I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." I said, pointing my sword at him, my expression was determined. He smiled.

"You won't kill me…" He said, trying me. I looked up at him. I didn't want to kill anyone, but this man, just tried to murder thousands of innocent people; he had to die regardless of whether or not I wanted to kill him. It was the same choice I was given back in Berlin, during WW2. Kill the little girl, or let thousands die.

"Nameless, don't!" Rouge shrieked at me. "You don't want to kill him, let someone else do it, please!" She screamed, and Stryker called for Victor.

"I'm a monster Rouge. As much as I don't want to, as much as I try to be any different, I can't be. I'm always going to be a monster." I said, lowering my sword. I then shoved it into his heart swiftly, and pulled it out. As he fell, I felt sorrow, and guilt set in.

"I'm just a monster…" I muttered, and despair kicked in deep into my chest. Sabertooth lunged for me, and I rolled towards Rouge and Pyro who were behind him.

"GET THE FUCK BACK IN THE JET!" I roared, turning to stab Sabertooth. He grinned savagely, and I scowled in response.

"It's good to see you back, baby. I was almost hurt when you tried to take off my head earlier." He said, pointing his yellowed claw to his head. I stood there, with my swords out in front of me.

"Stop calling me baby." I snapped, my eyes holding fury. He laughed, while my glare started to hold more hatred. "What point is there in you attacking me now? Neither of us can die; there's nothing to fight for." I said, spinning out of the way as he rushed me again. In my peripheral vision, I noticed the Mutants running into the jet. The jet started up, and left.

"Sad your friends left you here?" He asked, and I smiled and watched it leave.

"I'm always the one that gets left behind. Who would come back for a monster?" I said, remembering just a day ago, when I asked Nightcrawler why he had saved me. I wonder if he thought it was the right to leave me now, I wonder what all of them thought.

I lowered my swords; there was no reason to fight now. I looked at Sabertooth, who was standing and watching me.

"Have you seen my sunglasses?" I asked. He shrugged, and I sighed. "I should go look for them." I said, and walked away from him and Stryker's dead body. I walked back into the spillway, into the hallway with the dead bodies, and saw my sunglasses were placed upon the chest of a dead man, with not one drop of blood on them. I put them on, and walked back outside noticing that Sabertooth had followed me.

I sat in the snow, and felt the cold burn the exposed skin where the clothing had been shredded. I folded my legs and began to dig deep in my mind. My eyes closed as I focused.

"What are you doing?" Sabertooth asked, next to me. My long hair blew away from him in the wind, and the cold numbed my face. I sighed through my nose.

"I'm trying to rest. Fuck off." I said coldly.

"Why don't you go to sleep in what's left of the base?" He asked, his voice a deep and low growl even against the wind.

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since God knows when." I said, correcting him. I took a deep breath and focused again.

"Aren't you cold?" He continued. I scowled, and tried to remain patient.

"It doesn't matter. Not like I'm going to die from it." I said, my voice coming out controlled and annoyed.

"If you stay out too long, you'll get hypothermia." He said, and my eyes opened. I still remained sitting though.

"Your basing that idea off of your own experiences. You're ability is regeneration, mine is very different. I don't get hypothermia." I explained, closing my eyes again. I breathed in and out.

Finally he was silent, and I remembered something from my childhood as I searched the deep recesses of my mind, hearing the wind die away, and the cold fade from my attention.

I was five, and in a light blue dress. It wasn't too fancy, my parents were practical people though wealthy. I was standing in a gray lot, and it started raining. My house wasn't too far away, but I snuck out and I didn't want to go back right now. I looked ahead of me at the stone angel. She was beautiful, wavy hair flowing back into a bun, and her wings folded. She was praying with her eyes closed serenely.

I walked up to the statue, and kneeled down in front of her. I closed my eyes, and clasped my hands together to pray.

"Notre Père, qui es aux cieux,  
Que ton nom soit sanctifié,  
Que ton règne vienne,  
Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel.

Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour.  
Pardonne-nous nos offences  
Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés.  
Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,  
mais délivre-nous du mal,  
car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent le règne,  
la puissance et la gloire, aux siècles des siècles.  
Amen." I said quietly.

Cool rain pattered down into my bun, making the bun my mother loved to see on me press heavily against my neck. I stood up, and wiped the mud off of my dress before looking back at the angel. I placed my hand on her cheek. The rain made her look like she was crying, like she was lonely. So I sat next to her, under one of her wings and kept her company. The rain made her look so sad…So I started to sing.

"When I'm dead and in my grave, no more good times will I crave. Place the stones at my head and feet, tell them both I've gone to sleep." I sang quietly, and suddenly, I noticed an old man staring at me from across the street. I looked back to the angels face, and debated on whether or not to say hello to him. But when a carriage passed, he was gone. I looked back to the sky, wondering about the King…

My eyes snapped open. It was already night, and the cold bit into me again, but the wind had calmed to a gentle hum. I felt a little groggy and disoriented. How long had I been in meditation? I stood up, and noticed it was snowing. Sabertooth wasn't near. I felt snow collect faintly on my hair.

I lifted my swords from the ground, and leaned them on my shoulder. No one was going to save me, so I just walked North, hoping that it lead away from here. I walked for a few minutes, before I felt someone's stare nail hard into the back of my neck.

I turned, and through my shades I saw Sabertooth behind me. I folded my arms.

"Looks like you weren't joking." He said, eyeing me. I frowned slightly, did he think I was an idiot? I was probably older than him, of course I knew what my abilities were. I fought back a snort.

"Know how long I was out?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Two days." He answered, and I turned to walk away. "Where you plan on going? We're on an island." He said, and I turned back to face him.

"Isn't there spare equipment here; a helicopter or plane?" I asked, and he pointed to a helicopter that was buried in the snow.

"Stryker blew the rest sky high. There's a cabin east of here though, in case he got stranded on the island. It's got supplies in it." He said, walking closer to me.

I shrugged, and turned back to walk North. He grabbed my arm, and I reacted, pulling a sword out and slicing his throat deeply. I turned and froze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…" I muttered, backing up and lowering my sword. He grabbed his throat, and it began to heal. "You shouldn't grab me from behind like that." I stated more firmly. I turned away, and started walking, sheathing my white hilted blade, and resting it back on my shoulder again.

Something huge barreled into me knocking me into the ground. I turned to face Sabertooth, who was snarling/grinning. I punched him, and we crashed to the ground. I kicked out of his embrace as he went to punch me in the face, but instead, he hit me hard in the stomach, crushing my legs in his arms. I kneed him in the collarbone, breaking it, and he bit me hard in my side. Ouch. The bastard had some sharp fucking teeth. I pulled both knees sharply up, nailing him in the throat. He choked, and released my side. I wiggled out from under him, and kicked him off me before I sprung up. I'd had just about enough of this shit.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, picking up my swords. "Jesus fucking Christ, I said I was fucking sorry, it's not like I would've killed you! So what the hell was the point of this shit!" I finished, pissed off. It's not like I fucking asked him to follow me, or grab my arm.

I shook some snow off of me, and watched him get up. My anger faded back to cold indifference. I was thinking that I was getting hungry, and I hated it when I was hungry. Shove white hot rusty needles up my nail beds, strip away all the muscle and skin and carve something onto the open bone, but don't make me hungry. I sighed through my nose, and looked at Sabertooth who was looking at me through bright eyes.

"Well, can you show me to this cabin?" I asked, and he grinned like he was happy about something. I didn't exactly know what.

"This way babe," He said, leading me forward. "So what was that with Magneto earlier?" He asked, turning to look back at me as he walked ahead of me in the snow.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" He pursued, and I frowned.

"Brings up bad memories." I said shortly. I looked around us, the snow was still falling gently.

"Oooh, must be fucking scary." He taunted.

"Eh, not scary." I said, not meaning to goad him on, but as soon as I said it, I knew that the cat was out of the bag. He paused.

"Then why the fuck don't you wanna talk about it?" He asked, and I glared at the back of his head.

"Why the fuck do you want to talk about it?" I said back, and my voice was void of any emotion. It had was always an effort to display emotion around people I wasn't close to.

"Just curious," He said dismissively. We stopped at a random place in the snow, and Sabertooth dug around in the snow for a moment. Then he walked down, what I assume was stairs into the 'cabin'. More like a basement, I walked down the stairs, and it looked kind of like a basement. It was warm, and the mechanism slid shut behind me, cutting me off from the outside world. I took my swords off my shoulder and continued downstairs gripping them tightly.

I walked down into a cabin looking thing. It had a couch, and a kitchen that I could see. Yellow light illuminated the refrigerator, and a coffee pot. I really wanted some coffee. Victor was standing a few feet in front of me, watching for me. I took off my sunglasses, and blew the snow off of them. I put them back on, and continued into the 'cabin'.

I felt tired again, so I sat down, leaning against the wall the stairs opened out of. My body was already warm, but I just didn't feel like moving anymore. I had my swords tucked under one arm, tilted upwards to lean against the wall.

"I want to know what happened to you back there; with Magneto." He repeated again. I glared.

"Magneto was sticking his nose where it didn't belong, just like you, and found out some shit that should've stayed buried." I snapped. "Happy now asshole?" I said finishing, and suddenly I was up against the wall pinned. He pushed up my sunglasses to reveal my glaring eyes.

He didn't say anything, but I struggled scowling, and he pressed against me to hold me still. Sabertooth grinned savagely.

"How does it feel to be used and then thrown away?" He asked, and I blinked in confusion. It's how my life has always been. I shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. I was kind of surprised they didn't do it sooner." I said honestly. I jerked my head so my sunglasses fell back down on the bridge of my nose. I shoved him hard, and he stumbled back one step. I gently picked up my swords and leaned them against the wall. I walked into the living room (I guess it was a living room? I mean it had a couch in it) and noticed some picture frames. I lifted them up, and I saw a boy, a younger Stryker, and a women.

"That was Stryker. His son was a mutant, and killed Stryker's wife." Sabertooth said, closer to me. I put the picture down and walked back to the coffee pot. I made some coffee, and Sabertooth sat down at the table, the kitchen chair scraping unpleasantly against the cement floor.

"How old are you?" I asked, turning back to look at him and leaning on the counter.

"About 200 years, give or take. Why?" He said suspiciously, as a clawed finger scratched his jaw.

"Just wondering." I said, and I looked towards the pictures. Sabertooth continued to stare at me.

"How old are you?" He asked, and my lips thinned.

"I'm not sure." I muttered, looking towards the stairs. I wished I was off this damn island.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He said, and the tension in the air nearly crackled.

"I don't remember a lot of my life. Nearly everything before I was sixteen is just gone. Parent's, family…there's nothing there." I said calmly.

"You can't be that old," He snorted, and I took off my sunglasses, laying them on the counter.

"I'm older than you. I was going to get married when I was sixteen, that was some time before the Revolution. Then everything…was twisted." I said, and regret weighed down my voice.

"Be glad you don't remember things sweetheart, especially your parents. My dad was a drunk bastard, beat the shit out of me…" He said, drawling off. My eyes flickered to where his claws bit into the dark wood of the table. "What made you forget?" He asked, and I frowned.

"It was sensory deprivation." I said, getting angry at the memory of it. How much it broke me.

"What do you mean?" He said, his voice a low growl. I met his stare with my own.

"The locked me in a white room, put me in white clothes, fed me white food on a white tray, and kept me in there for god knows how long. I saw no one, for what felt like decades. I bit the insides of my wrists and smeared my blood on the wall to try and end it…But I'd blink, and the blood would pull itself back into my wrists. Over and over and over again." I said, clenching my jaw in anger.

"Then what happened?" He asked, and I closed my eyes.

"I broke. I'd tried to kill myself so many times I lost count. There was nothing in that room, nothing…It twisted me. They pulled me out at some point, and when I saw the old man, I blacked out. I remember after that, it was like a blur…I was trained, but the memories are fragmented…Then I became the monster I am, or was, today." I finished, grimly. I closed my eyes to block out the pain. I hated that room, and I hated that man.

The coffee was done, finally, and I searched the cabinets for a cup. I poured myself some, and put cream and sugar in it. I looked over at Sabertooth who was just sitting there watching me.

"Want a cup?" I asked, out of politeness, but he ignored me.

"If you don't like killing people, why'd you kill Stryker?" He asked, and I looked him in the eye. There was a lot of animal roaming around in them…and maybe in a different life I would've been intimidated, but now, I just took note of it and leaned back against the counter. I took a moment too look at the pictures of Stryker and his family before I answered.

"Kill one to save many. I had a choice, and I chose the lesser of two evils. It's nothing new." I said emotionlessly. He looked like he was going to ask another question, so I elaborated. "In Berlin, WW2, I killed a little girl to save thousands of lives. In France, I killed most of the revolutionaries to help fight down anarchy. In Russia, I killed a little boy who drove people insane just by being in their vicinity. He caused several towns to revolt in the Soviet Union, and all of the people were put down like rabid dogs. It was kill him, or let others die." I said, explaining. The little boy had black hair, and piercing blue eyes, he was like a walking husk.

The boy never did speak, just looked at me. All he did was walk around, and thousands of people were slaughtered like lambs. If he'd stayed put, maybe I wouldn't have had to kill him. I believe him and his parents got separated by the Iron curtain.

I shrugged, and drank my coffee. It's best not to think of those things.

"That's pretty fucked up." He said, and I looked at him and shrugged. Welcome to my Nightmare. It's all been one fucked up rollercoaster ride, and I hate those god damn death traps. Put me on a rollercoaster, and I might very well gut you. I'd feel really bad about it when you're in the hospital, but I'll still gut you.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone in the snow?" I asked, curious. This guy obviously didn't do it out of some moral obligation, if he had any morals, and I was getting a bit curious as to why he'd want me in here.

"I felt like it." He said, silencing any and all arguments from me. He gave me a glare that told me he didn't appreciate that question. Too fucking bad, he played fucking Q+A with me, so turnabout is fair play.

I scoffed, and drank my coffee silently. When was the last time I had actually tried to live a normal life, and stayed in a house or an apartment? Never. Not since childhood.

I had never had a home, nothing but the starry sky on my back. I could call the night home; because it never changed, and was always there for me.

I thought about the memory…I didn't realize I had seen the old man that young. Just how long had he known about me? That thought caused fury to surge up in me, coupled with unease. I hated this, this, not knowing about my life. Even after the white room, everything is fragmented.

I felt a sharp sting, and an unpleasant cracking noise. I looked down, and saw that I had crushed the glass cup in my fist, and the shards were digging into my hand. I moved over to the sink, and pulled out the glass, watching the blood pull off of the shards and back into my wounds. I watched as the smaller pieces of glass were pushed out of the wound. I put my sunglasses back on.

I grabbed my swords, and walked back up the stairs. I wanted to be alone right now. Sabertooth got up abruptly, and made to grab my arm. I moved up a few steps to dodge.

"Where are you going?" He said, and I smiled finding humor in this situation.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I'm going to say this, but I need some space." I said sarcastically, smiling. Sabertooth smirked. I was outside, and I saw that it was daylight. I pulled my swords from their sheathes, and walked to the helicopter. I wanted to be off this fucking island, the snow was starting to mess with my head, I was going to dig that damn thing out of the snow. I heard a noise behind me, and I turned. There was a jet flying in the sky. Had they come back for me? The jet circled back, and I ran back to tell Sabertooth. I may not like the guy, sure, but he (for whatever reason) gave me shelter (even though I didn't need it) and gave me coffee. I was going to repay the favor.

I bashed the hilts of my swords on the trapdoor, and he sprung out, I backed up some, and pointed to the sky where the jet was.

"There's our ride." I said, sheathing my swords. He looked at me curiously.

"Why'd you tell me about it instead of escape?" Sabertooth asked, his words holding notes of suspicion and growl. I shrugged.

"I'm repaying a favor you did for me." I said, and suddenly Nightcrawler teleported between me and Sabertooth, he grabbed me in a hug, and I saw Sabertooth roar and lunge. My eyes widened under my sunglasses and we teleported quickly back onto the jet.

Kurt was still hugging me. I patted his back awkwardly, and he let go.

"Welcome back." He said, his thickly accented words sounding happy and relieved.

"You should go back for the other man back there." I stated. I knew the suggestion probably wasn't going to fly, after all, Sabertooth was a dangerous murderer. I just suggested it because he did me a favor, and I was returning it.

"I don't think so…Wolverine does not like him." Night crawler said, and I looked into his gold eyes.

"Kurt, the man did me a favor, so I have to repay it. Just bring him up here, and I'll deal with Logan." I said, and Kurt nodded teleporting.

I walked to the front of the jet, and there was Storm and Logan in the front.

"Welcome back," Logan said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Hello again," Storm greeted.

"I'm bringing Sabertooth up. He helped me when I was stranded, so I'm helping him now. I'm not asking for you to be buddy, buddy with him, or anything like that, just give him a lift to the nearest point of civilization." I asked, trying to be convincing.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! DID YOU FORGET HE TRIED TO KILL YOU?" Logan roared, and I frowned.

"He did me a solid, I'm doing him a solid. It's not he could've actually killed me, anyway." I said shortly. Nightcrawler teleported with a very angry Sabertooth, who flung Kurt off of his back and looked at me.

"Didn't know you missed me that much baby," He said, grinning savagely. Logan clenched his jaw and we both scowled darkly.

"I didn't. I'm repaying the favor. That's it." I stated, my voice emotionless. Kurt picked himself off the ground, and looked fearfully at Sabertooth.

"He was not very happy…" He said, coming to stand next to me. I sat down, and Kurt sat next to me. I leaned my swords against the wall and Sabertooth sat across from us, eyeing Kurt with dislike. I frowned, this was going to be a long ass ride.

* * *

Note:the prayer above in French, is the Lords Prayer and the song is called Freight train. I know that Freight train is way off in the timeline, but it really fit. I don't own the song, and I hoped ya liked it! Please review and give me suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8

A Nameless Story

Chapter 8

Kurt kept looking at me nervously, and I felt bad. Sabertooth was giving him the 'death' look, and wouldn't stop glaring. He finally looked over at me.

"So, um, what did you do down there?" He asked, his accent still heavily layering the words.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. I sat in the snow for two days and rested, then Sabertooth showed me to a cabin and I had some coffee." I said airily. Sabertooth's gaze flickered from Kurt to me. He grinned suggestively, and my face remained emotionless.

"I'm sorry we left you…We had to go, and I didn't have time to teleport to you." Kurt apologized again. I sighed through my nose.

"Kurt, it's okay. If I was mad about it, your arms and legs would have been ripped off and shoved up your ass." I said gently. He smiled, and Sabertooth was back to glaring again.

"Is this the same jet as before?" I called up to Storm.

"Yeah," She answered, and I got up to go to the bathroom and change. I took off the ruined leather suit, and put my jeans, tanktop, and green army jacket on. When I walked back out, Sabertooth was grinning and Kurt was curled up, looking anywhere but at him. I sat back down.

"Do you like chocolate?" I asked Kurt, and he relaxed some.

"Yes, yes I do." He answered, looking at me. I looked at him seriously.

"Do you like waffles?" I asked, and he nodded. I turned away to look out the window next to Sabertooth, who was still glaring at Kurt.

"Good, I'll take you out to a Waffle House when we land." I said, and he smiled, then looked uneasy.

"People are afraid of me…" He said, drawling off. I looked at him, and sighed.

"If you're worried about it, I'll get it to-go." I said, and breathed deeply. He smiled.

"Thank you," He started before Sabertooth cut him off.

"Cut the bullshit, she just feels bad for you," He said, and I frowned.

"Actually I don't." I said honestly, and Nightcrawler's face crumbled. "I was being polite. If you really want to know." I said informatively. He shot me a look like he didn't believe me. I didn't really care if he believed me or not.

I crossed my arms, and spaced out until the jet landed. Logan abruptly got up, and hauled Sabertooth out the jet by his black jacket. Nightcrawler was determinedly looking down at the floor. I really needed to start paying attention. I grabbed my swords and ran after them.

They were beating the shit out of each other, and Logan was winning. He lunged for Sabertooth with both claws. What the fuck?!

I sprung in the middle of them, my sheathed swords intercepting Sabertooth's forearms. Logan's claws stabbed into my back and side, going all the way through. Damn that hurt some. I vaguely noticed it was raining. I dropped the black hilted sword, and angled the white one to hold back Sabertooth. I turned, and quickly shoved Logan off; so fast his claws yanked out of me painfully. I turned back, and shoved Sabertooth off as well.

"What the hell?" I yelled, grabbing my black sword. Sabertooth just grinned at me, and looked me in the eye. Logan was breathing heavily, and glaring viciously at Sabertooth.

"He needs to keep his fucking mouth shut," Logan said, and I looked at both of them blankly.

"What the hell did he say?" I asked, and Sabertooth smiled gloatingly.

"You didn't hear?" He asked.

"I wasn't paying attention." I said simply, and he shook his head.

"I vote we leave him here," Logan said, and Sabertooth lunged at him suddenly, and I dropped my swords. I launched myself at him, and knocked him aside. We both fell and slid on the ground. I got up, and glared.

"You both need to take your valium, and calm the fuck down." I snapped. "I don't give a shit what he said, he did me a favor, so I'm doing him one. He stays until he wants to get dropped off." I finished, my voice cold. Sabertooth draped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close, glaring at Logan.

"Thanks babe, at least someone here has manners," He said, and I shrugged his arm off to pick up my swords. I walked into the jet, and Logan walked beside me. I sat down quietly, next to Nightcrawler.

I leaned my swords across my lap this time, and crossed my arms. I didn't really care what he said, so long as there aren't any more unnecessary stops between me and that Waffle House. I wanted some god damn waffles and coffee.

"Where the hell do you want to get dropped off anyway?" I asked.

"I'll just ride with you frails back to that stupid institute." He said smirking. I was a little confused. Why the fuck would he do something like that? I shrugged it off, wasn't my business, and I didn't care so long as he fucked off and left me alone.

Soon enough we landed, and I couldn't get off the plane soon enough. I hated those damn things. Kurt was behind me as I walked to my car. I opened the passenger side to clear out the glass, and thanked God that it hadn't rained. When I was sure I'd cleared out all the glass, I noticed Sabertooth standing directly behind me. I turned, to face him.

"Something you need?" I asked, and he smirked. I glared, through the darkness of my sunglasses.

"Nope." He said, eyeing me. I scoffed, and walked around to the drivers side. Nightcrawler teleported in the back.

"What kind of waffles do you want?" I asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Um, can I have waffles with chocolate and strawberries? And hot chocolate?" He asked somewhat timidly. I smiled kindly.

"Of course, you can stay here and I'll meet you in Xavier's office when I get back." I said, and he teleported away. I sighed, and started the car. I would need to get that damn window fixed. I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove away. It was nice to be alone again, not that I didn't mind talking to people, but there was solace being alone. I didn't have to keep myself in check so much.

I drove in silence, enjoying the beautiful clear night sky as I drove down the empty road. Moments like these made me feel normal…not like a monster at all. My eyebrows drew together as sadness washed over me. I was always going to be a monster, and moments like these did nothing but delude me. Lies are pretty, but they're still lies…

I pulled into the parking lot, and walked inside up to the cash register. The place was empty, save one scared looking adolescent, and another pretty young women at the bar eyeing him with distaste. She had grey/brown hair that reminded me of a cougars, that was blackened at the ends. Her eyes locked onto my sunglasses as I walked up to the register, and I noted that they were golden, and her pupils were slit like a cats'. She tensed, and alternated her gaze back and forth between each eye like she was searching for something. I turned away and walked up to the register regardless.

She continued to watch me, and I disregarded it. She looked young, late teens, early twenties, and with features that marked her to possess an animal mutation, she had obviously had a hard life. The boy walked up to the register and looked at my shirt. He broke out in a sweat, and looked at selective parts of my face. I raised my hand, and felt dried blood.

Shit, I'd forgotten about that. I haven't washed off in days…

I smiled warmly either way.

"Just got back from a costume party, I went as the victim of a serial killer." I explained, and he relaxed some. The women however, did not.

"Can I have, two waffles with chocolate chips, and strawberries, a hot chocolate? And I'll order the rest in here." I said politely, and he ran in the back. I tensed, he might call the cops on me. I walked back there, and he was in the back with a cell phone, frantically trying to call someone.

"BOY, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, grabbing him up by the collar and hauling him out to the dining room.

"Y-You're both mutants," He stuttered scared. I sighed, and the women gave him a nasty look, her eyes darkening.

"So?" I asked the shaking boy. He looked as if he might burst out into tears.

"You're both-you're both going to kill me!" He said frantically. I sighed through my nose.

"I can't speak for the other girl, but I know I won't kill you," I said trying to calm him the fuck down.

"How am I supposed to know that?" He asked, trying to get away from me. I dragged him out of the kitchen, and sat him down next to the women (who didn't look like she appreciated this).

"Kid, if I was going to kill you, don't you think I might do it someplace other than a Waffle House where they have security camera's tracking my every move?" I asked rhetorically. He calmed some and thought it over. I let him go, and crossed my arms.

"I guess not…" He said, drawling off, I looked at his name tag; his name was Carl.

"Great, now my waffles boy! I want my fucking waffles! And my coffee, and the hot chocolate; and for that shit you pulled earlier, I expect extra chocolate and whip cream on both those waffles!" I barked, and he sprung up behind the counter.

I sat next to the women. She started at my approach, and I looked at her. Her eyes were yellow.

"You're a mutant?" She asked, and I sighed through my nose. Mutant had the same connotation as the 'n' word these days.

"Yes. You?" I asked, and she looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm a feline feral."She said gruffly, her voice becoming rough and dismissive. I looked down at her claws.

"Got regen. abilities too?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" I said curiously. She kept her fierce eyes trained on the boy as he brought me my coffee, cream and sugar. I put the cream and sugar in before she answered me.

"Kuga. You can call me Cougar though. What about you?" She answered, and I could see why she wanted to be called Cougar, you could see the resemblance.

I frowned. I hated giving my name.

"Nameless."

She turned to look at me, and didn't say anything for a moment. "Why have you got blood on your face? And why are your clothes cut up?" Kuga asked me suspiciously, her eyes getting a shade darker. I took off my sunglasses, and brushed my hair back off my face before looking her in the eyes.

"It's a long story…and not the best one to tell a friendly stranger." I said softly, sadly, and looked down at my coffee before drinking some. The boy brought Kuga her food, waffles with lots of fruit and whip cream, and extra sausage, bacon, and hashbrowns. She ate some, and I looked outside the window before she spoke again.

"Don't trust me?" She asked, eyeing me carefully. I shook my head.

"No, but death is an unpleasant subject in this situation. I'd rather not speak of it while trying to eat." I returned politely, and she nodded and started eating again.

"What are your abilities?" She asked, after the boy had brought me both the to-go food and my plate of food.

"I was born possessing just empathy and immortality." I stated, taking the whip cream and one strawberry off of my waffle and putting it in my coffee.

"Immortality? Do you mean it's different than the regeneration ability?" She asked curiously. I glanced over at her, and smiled. A lot of people assumed when I said immortality, I meant regeneration. I don't regenerate at all, or else I would have died from being decapitated and having my heart ripped out of my chest.

"Yes. I've been decapitated many times, and I'm alive. For instance, if I were to cut off your arm and my arm; you would just grow another arm. My arm would just reattach itself back to my body. The same happens when my blood spills." I said, between mouthfuls of waffles and coffee.

"That's got to come in handy," She commented, sounding less guarded and gruff than before. Her voice still had a rough growl to it, but it was more trusting than it had first been. I froze when I heard her though, and my face was overcome with a pained expression.

No, it really didn't come in handy. I wouldn't have killed as many as I did if I had been able to kill myself successfully in the white room. I opened my eyes gently and looked back at her seriously.

"No, it's not handy when you want to die." I replied, my voice toneless and sad. She glanced at me sharply.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kuga asked, and I sighed through my nose, pushing my empty plate towards the waiter. I left the money on the table and I stood up.

"I'm not a good person, I'm a monster... I should've died long ago." I answered quietly. Then I smiled. "It was very nice to meet you Kuga," I said, putting on my sunglasses grabbing Kurt's food, and saluting her as I walked away. She smiled.

"You too Nameless," She called as I walked out the door. I got in my car, and set the food down in the passenger seat, wedging it between my swords and the consol to hold it steady, and I placed his hot chocolate in the cup holder. I drove back in silence again, maybe I could pick up some Beatles C.D's on sale somewhere? I liked the Beatles, even that trippy shit Ringo wrote while he was high. I mean, Black Bird, Across the Universe, Let it Be, No Where Man? Classics.

I drove back, and got out, grabbing both my swords, and Kurt's stuff. I walked up the stairs to the Professor's office. He was sitting in his chair sadly looking at a picture on his desk. I walked in and set down the food and drink.

"Professor, are you okay?" I asked quietly. He glance up at me and smiled softly at me after a long moment.

"Welcome back. I heard about what Erik did to you…Nameless I am so sorry. I in no way intended for this to happen to you. I apologize…and I'm sorry that we abandoned you there. I feel very ashamed that we did so…I'm sorry." The Professor said his voice heavy with emotion and sincerity. I looked at him shocked.

"It's okay, it's happened before. It's just, no one's ever come back for me…or apologized for leaving me. You don't need to apologize Professor." I said softly, feeling sadness bubble up in me. Was I so twisted that I couldn't even feel things I was supposed to feel? I had never felt abandonment…Was I suppose to? I noticed he was looking sadly down at the photograph on his desk again.

"Professor, what happened when I was gone?" I asked slowly, taking off my sunglasses. He looked up into my eyes, and his aged faced wrinkled in absolute loss.

"Jean, she sacrificed herself to get us all off the island…" He said, his voice over come with loss, and regret. My eyes fell out of respect. I can't believe she died for that…Why her? I shut my eyes, and an image flashed of the beautiful red head, standing in the snow and looking determined. It was right before we entered the spillway…

"She was like a daughter to me…" He said, fading off. I looked up at him sadly, and he smiled softly.

"I'd say I was sorry Professor, but words never really help, do they?" I said, smiling sadly at the old man. He looked up at me and smiled back, I reached back for my sunglasses, putting them on.

"Truthfully, they do not. But thank you for your consideration. I'll make sure Nightcrawler gets these," He said, as I turned to walk away. I nodded, and walked out. I made my way towards my room. I opened my door, and saw a tall man in a dark coat standing looking at the symbol above my bed.

"What are those?" Sabertooth asked, and I frowned. Déjà vu much?

"They're reminders." I said shortly, he turned to look at me, his bright eyes burning into mine.

"What do they mean?

I sighed, I guess I could tell him. After all, he'd probably leave soon anyway.

"The one above my bed means insanity, to remind me that my mind is broken beyond repair. The one on the ceiling is death, and is read secondarily as darkness, so I can look up at it and remember why I need to keep the monster back." I said, and he looked at both of them in turn. When he turned back to look at me, his gaze was softened. I walked in, and put my swords in the closet, and hung my sunglasses on an empty coat hanger.

"What about the one on the door?" He asked, and I looked back at it.

"That one means love, an emotion that will always be shut to me." I said, then I turned to glare at him.

"On a side note, get the fuck out of my room and don't let the door hit you on the way out." I snarked. He smirked, in a kind of sinister and gloating way.

"Now, you don't want me to leave, do you baby?" He asked rhetorically. My scowl and glare hardened.

"Don't call me baby, and yes I do want you to leave." I said coldly, his body turned to look out the window and I tensed. In a flash, he turned and pressed me up against the wall. His face was like an inch away from mine.

"What if I don't want to leave, huh?" He asked, and I struggled to push him off. Sabertooth just squished against me harder. He raised a clawed hand, and dragged the claw down my forehead and cheek bone to my jaw. I tried to knee him, but he pressed against me with crushing force, making it hard for me to breathe, and causing my ribcage to creek as it was compressed.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, and head butted him. He pulled his face back a couple of inches so I missed, and I drew back scowling.

"Is that a suggestion Nameless?" He said laughing crookedly, and I glared. My face became emotionless besides my glare. If there was a moment I wanted Xavier to read my mind it was now.

I struggled violently, and elbowed him in the nose. I pulled back and punched him in the shoulder as he swiped his claws against my side. I kicked him the gut, and he lunged, knocking me to the floor. He stabbed his claws deep into my stomach and into the floor, pinning me down to the floor. I punched and kicked until he dropped his full weight on me. Ow.

"You know Nameless, you look so much better with those damn sunglasses off," He growled, and I tried to wiggle out from under him to get to the shadows that were above my head, under my head.

"No, no, no sweetheart." He chided playfully, grinning savagely again, with the moonlight shining off of his elongated and pointed teeth.

"What the hell Sabertooth? What the hell is the point of this?" I asked, anger and annoyance lacing my words. He looked at me with his bright eyes that were set into a handsome face, his smile slipping away.

He grinned abruptly again.

"I think I'll let you figure that one out yourself." He said, before he focused on holding me down as I tried to injure him.

"I don't want to figure anything out, so get the fuck off." I snapped coldly.

"You've got a very one track mind don't you," He commented, his voice a quiet and low growl.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that your hand is nailing through my stomach and into the ground changes my perspective," I said sarcastically. He twisted his hand and his claws cut into me more.

"Whoops, did that hurt?" He asked, faking concern.

The more I struggled, the more he twisted his hand. I tried to get my arms free, but it was useless, he had me pinned.

"I win sweetheart," He said, smiling harshly again.

I stopped struggling, and waited for him to loosen his guard so I could escape. If anything, he pressed against me harder. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"Finally give up baby?" He asked, and I glared.

"I don't fucking think so, but the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result," I snarked rudely. He laughed.

"So what, you're just going to wait until I let my guard down? I don't fucking think so," He said, and I head butted him hard. His head jerked back, but other than that he still had me pinned.

"I still don't see the point behind this Sabertooth," I said, as he lowered his head back. Anger left his eyes (surprisingly) and was replaced by some other warm emotion.

"My name is Victor Creed." He stated all of a sudden, my brow wrinkled in confusion.

I started to struggle again, trying to free my hand but I didn't get very far. Actually, I got nowhere at all.

"Wonderful, my names Nameless, now can you get the fuck off of me." I snapped sarcastically, freeing my hand and smashing him in the face with it. He grabbed my wrist, and pinned it to the side. I frowned. The bastard didn't fall for it this time.

I had planned, if I'd gotten one limb free, to hit him, or in the event that he tried to pin it to the ground; get him to pin it above my head so I could reach the shadows under my bed.

He laughed chillingly, and suddenly removed his claws from the inside of my gut. I immediately went to struggle when he kissed me.

Hard.


	9. Chapter 9

A Nameless Story

Chapter 9

I laid there in shock as he kissed me, my eyes wide open. Then I got a little angry. Even though Victor was kissing me, he was still trying to off me, and I wasn't letting that happen. I curled up in a flash, digging my knees under his ribcage. I heard his grunt of pain and he bit me.

Um, fucking ow, much? I smashed my head into his, and kicked him in the balls, but he only kissed me harder, causing an uncomfortable feeling to rise up in my chest.

All of a sudden the door opened, and Victor growled low, and I kneed him again before I heard an angry shout.

Suddenly, Victor was ripped off me, I flipped up to land on my bed. I kicked Victor under the jaw as hard as I could; snapping his neck back and causing him to fall backwards. I noticed Logan was the one that busted in. Talk about awkward…

Logan looked absolutely livid, and so did Victor. I sighed, and jumped off my bed. I walked calmly to my door, rubbing the bridge of my nose tiredly. This was just too much. There is no way in Hell or Earth I'll dealing with this shit, I'll just and hang out in the kitchen for awhile, make some coffee…

"What the fuck did he do?" Logan said, his voice making me hesitate before I opened the door to stepped out into the hallway. I shrugged, and walked down the hall.

"Nothing, we just got into a fight and he was probably just screwing with my head." I explained indifferently.

"Looks like that wasn't the only thing the bastard tried to screw…" He growled back in response. He still looked furious, though I don't know why. He left to go back to his room at some point, muttering about bastards and castration. I shrugged it off, and stopped at the stairs. I debated on walking up to sit on the roof again, to meditate under the stars and close to nature. I smiled, remembering the wonderful plays they used to have in France…

I wondered fleetingly how people could think they were soft and squeamish back then. No, no, that happened in the early and 1900s.

"Nameless!" Rouges voice called, and I turned, snapping out of my reverie. I smiled as I saw her run towards me, grinning. She was in some nightdress thing that covered her arms but not her legs. It might be a little risky, considering her powers, but if she absorbed my powers at least she won't have to worry about dying. That would probably be a good thing, the kid seems to come under fire a lot…

"You're back!" She said happily, and I smiled softly.

"Actually, I'm just a figment of your imagination. You should probably lay off the hallucinogens." I said, keeping my voice serious. She laughed, and I grinned. At least my humor was not lost on some people like her and Pyro. Last time I told a knock-knock joke, well, it didn't end well. But then again, I was in quite a heavy bar fight then…

"I heard you got stuck alone with Sabertooth…" She whispered, trying to prompt a response from me. I shrugged, and looked out a window.

"I'll tell you on the roof, that way we won't disturb people who're sleeping." I said, and opened the window. She looked at me nervously, fidgeting.

"I don't think I can climb up there without falling." She explained, and I sighed.

"That's fine," I said, and walked over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and concentrated on the rooftop. Then, she was gone. I climbed out the window, and walked easily up the side of the building, purposely leaving the window open.

Yeah, I can teleport people, but not myself, it's kind of strange. I can't remember where, or from who, I required this power…I only know that I didn't have this one when I was a child. I didn't have the shadow one, or the walking on walls one either. I wonder where I got them, and who I got them from.

I shivered as a cold thought entered my mind, making me freeze and my breath catch.

What if I had killed them too?

I pushed the thought away. Hopefully I didn't, and unless I spontaneously remembered otherwise, it was useless to worry about it.

Finally I reached the rooftop, and I had to search around a bit for Rouge. She was sitting on the highest part of the building (Fucking teleportation, I can never get it _quite_ right. Whatever, it was close enough anyway…). She looked extremely relieved when she saw me, and visibly relaxed. I guess being stranded on top of a tall building is kind of stressful. Whoops.

I sat down, and she followed suit, awkwardly slipping around on the shingles.

"What happened while you were gone?" She asked, and I looked out to the driveway and forest.

"Nothing really. I meditated in the snow for two days, then Sabertooth showed me to a basement and let me have coffee. The jet picked us up, and we came home." I said smoothly, looking out at the stars.

"That's not what I heard…" She said, her southern accent drawling across the air. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"Well, what did you hear?" I asked, my voice suspicious. Rouge let out a nervous laugh, and looked away, coughing.

"Er, um…well it's not true, I'm sure you don't want to hear it…" She said, avoiding the subject. I smiled, and laughed some.

"Come on, how bad could it be? I still want to know." I said, my voice becoming lighter. This was becoming a little bit funny, what did they think I did when I was out there? Sleep with Sabertooth? That thought was kind of funny.

Yeah he was very attractive, but stuck alone on an island surrounded by cold snow after you had just tried to kill each other, wasn't really the ideal situation for any kind of relationship.

"Uh, well, they think you and Sabertooth slept together, and that's why Logan was so angry at him." She said, her voice a little higher than normal, like she was actually scared I'd be pissed at that. I didn't even blink. After all, most of the people here were teenagers or children. Of course they were going to romanticize and over complicate the details of when I was away. All they really needed to hear was that I was stuck alone on an island for three days with Sabertooth, and BAM.

"Nah. Besides, does it really seem possible in that frozen hell I was stuck on? Even if I was feeling uppity, the snow would've been like a cold shower." I explained, joking a little. She laughed, and relaxed.

"Uppity?" She commented between laughs. I shrugged.

"Well, considering some positions, I thought it was appropriate. Ironically." I responded thoughtfully. Then I laughed, she was right. Who the hell even said 'uppity' anymore? Especially when they were talking about whether or not they were horny. Man, I'm old.

"So, what happened when I was gone? I heard, that Jean…" I said, my voice starting off neutrally, before fading off into sorrow. Jean was a good woman, strong and she cared. What had happened to make her sacrifice herself like that? Why did she have to?

"Dr. Grey, she…we were falling into the ocean, and she stopped us. She pushed us into the air to save us, and she fell into the ocean. Cyclops, he's-well, he's really messed up from it." She said, her voice increasing the sadness I already felt. It was horrible, that we all knew. We would all miss her. I wish I could've done something…

Maybe I could have if I wasn't busy murdering Stryker, or all those other soldiers.

I should have fought harder before, trying to get the monster out.

Then maybe I could've done something…something other than slaughtering innocent people. I was at fault.

My eyes closed in shame, before they opened, and I masked the emotion completely. I smiled, and turned to face Rouge who was looking at the stars sadly.

"You must be tired, I'll teleport you back inside." I said, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She was gone the next moment, and I stood up angrily. I was such a fucking failure. I grabbed fistfuls of my ugly black hair, and screwed my eyes shut. I walked back inside, and back into my room. The window was open, but no one was there (believed me, I checked. Thoroughly.) I walked into my bathroom, and turned the lights on.

I dug around in the recesses of my mind for information about the different types of meditation. I knew there was one that allowed you very intimate information in your subconscious using a mirror. I gripped the edge of the sink tightly, and began to concentrate. My eyes drifted shut, and I began to open up doors inside of my head.

My eyes were open, but the bathroom was dark. I was a little bit scared; afraid that I would unleash the monster. I saw my face illuminated in the mirror, like there was a nightlight or something in the reflection. The reflection laid her hand on the mirror, her face an emotionless mask.

Suddenly her face split, and one's eye had become black save for the glowing white iris that had no pupil. Her skin was bone white, and something white was under her hair a little above her temple. The other half began to look saddened, and freckles appeared on her face, along with the golden tone my skin used to possess. Her eyes faded back to the wonderful chocolate they once were.

The reflection that was once me, looked back at me, her eyes filled with betrayal, pain and sadness. The other half gazed back with an empty expression on it's terrible, yet beautiful face. There was no denying, no matter how ugly I found black and white things to be, that the sinister half was just as beautiful as the other half. I stared at the white thing under her shadow hair, and leaned closer to the mirror.

I squinted, thinking it to be a bald spot.

"I am you past." The past reflection of me spoke. The other half stayed silent.

"You cannot wave away what you are, nor can you run from it. Neither will you be able to lock it away. You're a killer and you always will be, there is nothing you can do to change that." She said, and I realized the white thing under the other ones hair was a horn, a long horn that curled back into the reflection.

I screamed.

Someone gripped my shoulders, and I was aware of stinging pain lacing up my arm. I blinked out the black spots in my vision, and saw that I had put my fist through the mirror. I looked over, and Victor was standing there.

I blinked again, and pulled my arm out of the shattered mirror, and shrugged his hand off. I slowly pulled the large shards of mirror out, and dropped them into the sink.

"What was that?" He asked, and my lips tightened into a thin line.

"I found some crow's feet and suffered momentary mid-life crisis. Happens to housewives all the time." I said dryly, flexing my hand and arm to be sure I got all the pieces out.

He bashed me across the face, the force turning my upper body past him so I faced the shower. I didn't move, and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"That was unnecessary." I stated. He glared at me, and I looked calmly back. I wasn't in the mood for this, it had been a long day. I straightened myself, and faced him.

"That was payback." He said, smirking. I looked at him blankly, before sighing.

"Whatever, I can't bring myself to really care right now." I said tiredly. "Are you going to keep breaking into my room, or-?" I asked, my expression hardening.

"The door was unlocked." He said dismissively.

"That does not mean the same thing as posting a sign on my door that says 'COME IN'." I said pointedly, narrowing my eyes a little. He shrugged like there wasn't much of a difference. He looked at the broken mirror in the sink.

"So what did you really do?" Sabertooth asked again, and I got a little pissed.

"None of your fucking business; fuck off." I snapped, pushing him out of the way and walking to the now open window. The door was unlocked my ass…

I jumped through it, and just fell to the ground. My legs broke painfully as I hit it, and I waited for them to heal. Then I got up, and walked away. Suddenly, claws raked across my back.

That fucking bastard.

I turned in a flash, and elbowed him hard across the face. I followed that up with a punch that broke his nose, before he hit me hard in the gut, sending me flying backwards while blood arose in my mouth. My back slammed hard against a tree, breaking my ribs, and I quickly came back to my senses to see Victor running on all fours towards me. I narrowed my eyes, and crouched, waiting for him.

He lunged at me, and I rolled under him so he missed. I turned quickly, and kicked him. He clawed me across my throat, and stomach, shredding my clothes. I swung at him quickly, hitting him in the throat, face and chest countless times before he slashed his claws across my arms and chest, pushing me back.

I used the momentum of the attack to flip back, making sure to get one kick to his neck in, and getting space. I could use his attacks against him when he lunged. I crouched and watched him without any particular emotion. The monster loomed so close to the surface of my consciousness, it was starting to become a serious problem. I started to lose grip of the things around me, and I noticed I was holding my forehead.

I could practically feel the monster breaking the barrier, cracks spreading out as it pounded and whispered things I ignored. I bared my teeth, as I began to lose feeling in my hand free hand. I focused everything on that hand, and slammed it into the ground, on a sharp rock. I repeated this, over and over until I began to feel the pain, and the monster retreated back into it's darkness. The cracks still stayed.

I noticed Sabertooth staring at me. I stood up, and let go of my head. My face dropped all expression, until I felt anger.

"You have no idea, you just don't understand…" I muttered, walking back into the shadow under the tree that I had smashed into a few moments ago. His bright eyes held an emotion I didn't recognize. It was warm, yet sad at the same time. I disappeared into the shadow, my face holding unguarded despair. I needed to meditate, not that mirror shit either. That obviously hadn't worked. And what the fuck was that demon thing anyway?

Was that what I would turn into after time?

Some demon?

I felt a tear drip down my face in the world of shadow. I moved through the dark world until I came across a graveyard nearby. I arose, sitting on my knee's, the shadows gently clinging to me like morning fog before disappearing into the light. I closed my eyes gently, and leaned my head down, in shame and in reverence for the angel.

I clasped my hands in front of me, some of my long dark hair spilling over my shoulders. Tears continued to drip down my face. I can't remember the last time I cried like this. I felt so…utterly lost. It's time I had to face the music.

I was fighting a losing battle.

And deep down, I knew I was on the losing side.

Even deeper down, I knew that demon was what I was destined to become.

I wanted to kill myself again.

I hadn't felt that feeling, since…Well…Magneto had come close to making me experience it in the spill way, but I was just stabbing myself to try and do something. I didn't want to die. No, it had been a long, long time since I was feeling this depressed. Maybe I couldn't get rid of the monster after all. Maybe I was doomed…Cursed forever.

"Our Lord, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Amen." I said, my voice a harsh whisper against the cold night. There was no light, and the angel continued to look down upon me with a serene and caring expression. I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face.

"Lord, if there are no demons in heaven, there should be none on earth. Please, don't let me become one and kill people. I don't want to, I've already killed so much. I know you're going to send me to hell, just please, don't let me hurt anyone else. Even the lowliest of people deserve more than to be slaughtered by a monster like me." I continued, the angel looked at me with that same emotion, and suddenly she reminded me of the one I saw as a child.

I shifted my position, so I was cross legged, and put my hands on my knees. I closed my eyes, and faded into the recesses of my mind, determined to repair the damage that had befallen it from the monster.

I wasn't going to let that thing out if I could help it.

After some immeasurable amount of time, my mind focused upon Jonathan. His smiling golden face, his color filled eyes, that made me happy. It was one of the few things I could remember from before the white room. I knew he was my friend, and we were close, and that I was not in love with him. But I couldn't remember it. Like I knew, I knew he'd asked to marry me, but I couldn't remember it. It was a very difficult thing to explain.

I saw flashes. Jonathan looking at me from under his light hair in the grey rain.

I saw blood upon the ground, and Jonathan restrained me while someone screamed.

I saw Jonathan clean the blood off of my face without fear.

I heard Jonathan whispers…Trying to get me to talk. Saying he loved me…He wanted to help me, he wanted to know what happened.

He was older.

In all of the flashes, he was in his early thirties, with stubble upon his face, no more baby fat or teenage happiness. His face was harder than it had been, more closed off except when he looked at me. I never spoke to him.

He would kiss me, and I would stare at the wall. His brother brought his wife and children over, and they were afraid of me.

His brother laughed, and goaded the kids, while the wife brushed it off completely. I sat at their table, staring into nothing, saying nothing. I didn't notice the frightened children that hid behind their father. They knew, I was a monster. I wasn't surprised; children often had better instincts than adults. And unlike adults, they didn't ignore or lock away their urges. When they were angry, they yelled and screamed. When they were sad they cried. When they were scared, they hid.

"Nameless?" I heard a voice call, disrupting my meditation. I opened my eyes to the harsh, and cold morning light. Fog was curled all around me, and I felt the cold dew had settled all along my shoulders and arms.

I saw Scott, and I felt so guilty just looking at him. He looked so lost without Jean, he obviously loved her very much. I couldn't see his eyes behind his red reflective sunglasses. I remember Logan mentioning something about how he had to wear them at all times or he's fry everything with his laser vision.

"Scott. Good morning," I said, then cringed. That was tactless, morning/mourning. Get it? A pun in very bad tastes.

"What are you doing out here, were you attacked?" He asked, looking at my shredded clothing.

"No, I was remembering someone I used to know…A long, long time ago. They're gone now." I said sadly, standing up to look at him in the eyes. He looked, pained, and I regretted saying that.

"Did-did you get to meet Jean?" He asked, broken. There was little other way to describe the man, he was broken.

"Yes, she was a wonderful woman. She was beautiful, and strong; I-I wish I could've done something, I wished I could have saved her Scott. I'm sorry-I…" I started, my voice breaking. I felt the loss deep in the center of my chest. I saw silent tracks of tears glide down his face. He didn't even acknowledge them.

"You couldn't have done anything, you were busy with Sabertooth and Stryker. We left you there." He said, emotionlessly.

I shook my head gently. "No Scott, Magneto tricked me. He got me to kill innocent people…If I had been stronger, more insightful, I could have prevented what happened…" I said, and he frowned, before barking out a harsh laugh.

"She's not dead you know. The professor knows too." Scott said quietly, looking at the ground. I smiled sadly.

"Scott, let's discuss this more over some waffles." I offered, and he numbly nodded. I had heard, that when you lost your true love you actually go into shock; no matter if they die or go missing. I had seen some brain and organ scan's. The people go into a depression so physical, some die from it. It was horrible…I may not have liked Scott, but no one deserved this.

He lead me back to his car, and I gently took the key's from him and started the car. He gave me directions to the Waffle House, and soon enough I found it. I parked the car, and reached into the shadows under the dash to grab my sunglasses from my closet, and we got out, walking into the empty restaurant. Scott couldn't bring himself to respond to the waitress when she took our drink order. I ordered him hot chocolate to see if I could trick him into thinking that it was coffee. That would cheer him up…hopefully.

Well God damn it. I was never good at these things. All I knew was that he was out of wack, and I felt bad. But not bad enough not to trick him.

Don't let my innocent (yeah, right) face fool you. I'm a tricky cold hearted bitch.

The drinks came as did the explanations as to my shirt was ripped to shreds (zombie rave party), and sure enough, Scott choked on his drink. He cracked a smile, but it was strained, and I didn't really laugh. It wasn't really funny when he didn't get mad, or laugh or anything. Well, this here just displays my horrible social skills….wonderful. I probably made him feel even worse.

I ordered for him, and myself. I got us both some strawberry waffles and hashbrowns before I tried to bring up the previous conversation.

"What did you mean, when you said that Jean hadn't died?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Her powers had been growing, almost to where she couldn't handle it a week ago. And when she pushed the jet up, her power's were literally tangible. She isn't dead, she's out there somewhere. I know it." He said, his voice low and thoughtful.

I turned my head towards the window and looked out at the parking lot I had fought in days ago. It was bathed in golden morning light, and I didn't respond. I thought it over. Everyone was so sure she was dead…Was she?

Next thing, I looked back up to Scott, and he wasn't there. I watched his car pull out of the parking lot, and on to the highway. Great, the asshole had left me here.

I narrowed my eyes, as the waitress set our food down, and someone sat across from me. I looked up, and saw Victor, which wasn't really a surprise seeing how he was now taking it upon himself to show up and talk/attack me in random places. I leaned back, and drank some of my coffee, and he smirked.

"Boyfriend dump you?" He mocked, arrogantly. I stared at him blankly, before I laughed hysterically. I couldn't help it; I mean, Scott, my boyfriend? Not even if you fucking paid me. I sobered up some when I noticed his calculating gaze; it was a little strange, and made me pause. What an odd expression to wear at a Waffle House.

I frowned, and gestured to the waffles that were supposed to be Scott's.

"His girlfriend was MIA and I found him in some graveyard borderline catatonic. I thought I'd be nice. Obviously, even when depressed the dude's still an asshole." I explained, then took a sip of my coffee.

He gave me a very cynical look, and I stared back, one eyebrow raised in question.


	10. Chapter 10

A Nameless Story

Chapter 10

I was considering up and leaving the bastard; but I didn't really want to be compared to that asshole Scott. I started eating my food, glancing at him through my shades. He started scraping something on the table, and the adolescent boy from a nights ago came over.

"Sir," He started, before looking at me. I smiled, and he returned it. I heard Victor growl, and noticed he wasn't looking too happy. Then suddenly, the acne ridden teenager (who's name, I kind of forgot…) looked at Sabertooth, and almost dropped a brick. My lips tightened, and I turned back to see the kid break a sweat under Victor's glare.

"Kid, I'm sure you have other customers…" I said, drawling off and hoping he got the hint. His eyes flashed into mine briefly, and the kid scurried off. Victor's eyes were locked on mine, and I frowned.

"If you threaten people in this place, I'll have to find another Waffle House to eat at." I said coldly, before smiling. I was trying to lessen the tense atmosphere; it felt like Sabertooth was ready to kill everyone in the room. It also looked like he was blaming me for his irritation.

Why?

Well, that's the fucking question, isn't it? I'm not really sure why; it's not like I dragged him here, kicking and screaming.

"Why are you even here?" I asked. He was starting to make me tense. He leaned back, and smirked, but it came off as being cold and dismissive. He was starting to make me consider throwing my coffee cup at his head. But, I couldn't afford a knock down drag out in the middle of a god damn Waffle House. Especially when neither of us could die…

He shrugged, and leaned back crossing his arms. Most people would think that with his black coat, and intimidating air; that'd he would be out of place in a small dinner like this.

The scary thing was, he wasn't. People were constantly glancing at him nervously, and he was just sitting there. Looking at me like it was MY fault he decided to go to a Waffle House.

"Well sweets, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have a bit of _fun._" He answered, smirking. I raised my eyebrow.

I imagined by fun he meant either vicious murder, or some other violent activity I wanted no part in.

"Sorry, but I think I have other non-violent activities I'd rather engage in." I said dismissively. I laid twenty bucks down on the table, and left. I turned to get in my car, and jumped backwards. Victor was standing right in front of me smiling.

How the fuck was that possible?! I don't think it was, actually…

"I promise, it'll be fun. I won't attack you, for now." He said persuasively, amusement lacing his deep voice. I weighed the options. No, in truth, I didn't really like being around Sabertooth very much. He put me on edge, and we _always_ tried to kill each other. Not to mention, I was close to slipping around him when we fought, and that wouldn't be good for anyone…

But, what did I have to lose? I mean, it's better than hanging around and doing nothing, besides, the professor probably wanted me to start teaching classes, and this would be my last day off…

Not to mention, he was pretty nice to me on the island. I'd paid him back, yes, but I did feel indebted to him somewhat.

I sighed through my nose and felt a migraine coming on.

"Fine, fine, but no long distance trips. I've had enough of traveling long distances for at least the next century," I said before he draped his arm across my shoulders like I was his buddy, and dragged me along down the side walk to his motorcycle.

Where he got one, I've got no clue.

But when I saw it, I decided I'd rather be thinking up ways to end my life successfully than be here. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, my headache mysteriously becoming worse.

Yeah, right; mysteriously my ass.

I got on the back of the back, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed, and we took off. I bent my head down against the fierce wind, and thought back to Jonathan, in his house of light, many years ago.

How long did he take care of me?

I vividly saw his sad and loving eyes, trying to do anything to get me to respond to him. I was dead, dead to him and the world, and he saw it. As he cleaned my face; wiping off the blood of my kills, and kissed me gently on my cheek each night; laying me to sleep next to him. He'd wake up to find me missing in the morning, or late at night. I'd be gone for day's, before I managed to find my way back to his doorstep. There must have been some part of me that remembered he was my friend in those times.

The thought that I might have killed him easily at that time sickened me, and I tensed as we around a sharp curve.

I pushed all the thoughts away, and just enjoyed the numbness the chilling wind brought. It bit deep into my bones, and reminded me that it was almost Christmas. I hadn't celebrated Christmas in a long time, well, not since I left the Old Man and probably long before that.

All of a sudden, we took a sharp turn, and the road became really bumpy. I looked around, and we were riding, at breakneck speed, down a tiny little dirt road. My sunglasses bumped uncomfortably all over my face, and I ground my teeth together.

"THE FUCK?!" I yelled, furiously tossing my head around to save my wonderful shades. God damn, it was a good thing I didn't bring my swords, we'd be hacked to fucking chunks right now if we did.

He laughed loudly, and I scowled. I knew this was a bad idea, I glared at the evergreen tree's now around us. I heard the ghost of running water, and the air became a little colder. We slowed, and I got off before he stopped, smoothing my hair and fixing my sunglasses. I looked around, ignoring the smirk Sabertooth's face.

I felt the cold air bite into me, but shoved it off. It wasn't near as bad as the arctic or wherever the military base was.

My brow drew together in anger. I had to make sure Magneto didn't come around and start slinging around _those_ words and using the monster. What he did; what I did…I need to make sure it won't happen again.

"So, what happened last night?" Victor asked, and I tuned back in. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow, and smiled.

"Well, I breathed, the synapses in my brain fired, my heart beat-" I started, consciously avoiding the question. I didn't really want to talk about how I lost control, stupid as it may sound…

I'd rather live in denial, and cling to some hope that I have control over the situation, rather than having to admit that all hope is lost, and I'm doomed to becoming a mindless murdering monster.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I mean," He snapped, and I sighed through my nose.

"I believe you attacked me after I jumped out of a window, and then I left. I'd think you'd remember that, you were there." I said emotionlessly, intentionally being difficult, before sitting on the ground. Pine needles pricked me through the cuts in my clothing, and pierced the cloth.

"Why'd you bring me out here anyway?" I asked conversationally, trying to cut some of the tension and awkwardness that weighed down the air.

"I'll answer you if you answer me," His voice growled, making all the birds and small sounds around us stop. My shoulders tensed uncomfortably at the lack of sound, and I became all too aware again of the cracks in my mind. I turned to him and scowled.

"It's none of your fucking business," I snapped, glaring at him through my sunglasses. What the hell was his problem? I really just rode along with him to shut him up; obviously my ingenious plan was foiled.

"How is it not my fucking business when you smashed you hand into a god damn mirror, then a rock?!" He roared, and I just stood there, emotionless.

"First off, if you don't calm the fuck down, I'm out of here. Second, whether or not I choose to hurt myself, isn't really anyone's business but my own. It's not like I'm going to die anyway." I said, and though in other situations my voice might have been angry, in this case, it was chilling and calm.

I sat back down against a tree while Victor scowled at me like a child. In some circumstance, I probably would've found this to be hysterical. But… not now.

"So, what do you do for Christmas?" I asked, randomly, trying to make conversation. I hated really awkward and tense situations…like this.

He looked at me, and his face looked like this: WTF?!

"The only thing that's different is that the whores wear Santa hats." He grumbled, and it really took me a minute to process what he said .

Then I laughed, hard. Mostly because what I pictured was Santa, shirtless, sitting on Victors lap saying 'you like that baby?'

After a moment, Sabertooth laughed too, but I don't think he was laughing at the same thing (unless he's got a thing for fat white men with bushy white beards in red. Which, now that I think of it, is very disturbing…)

Thoughts again clouded my mind, and I sobered.

"I'm not looking forward to the future." I commented, and he looked at me from the corner out of his eye.

"Why?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"It just seems to me that a lot of things don't add up. Jean, first off. I mean, I've seen people go into denial when someone they love dies but…that's not it." I said tiredly, shrugging.

"I've got a bad feeling," Victor agreed, and I nodded. I sighed.

"I need to get back to the institute," I said, before walking towards the shadows. I looked back at him though my sunglasses, raising my brow.

"Want to head back this way?" I asked, and he grinned. He had a look on his face like he might've jumped me and attacked me, for a split second.

"Why the fuck not?" He said, grinning with pointed teeth. Apparently today, I'm getting soft. I stepped deeper into the shadow's and held out my hand. He took it, and we faded into the shadows, I walked dragging him along behind me. I hesitated for a moment, only to grab my swords. Victor was stiff, and probably didn't like walking through the shadows. Soon enough we walked out of the shadow's at the institute.

It was dawn, again. Walking through shadow's does that, makes you lose some time. Either that, or we really spent that long in the woods.

I looked back at Victor, who was strangely following me. He looked so out of place here, and I felt sympathetic. He looked like he didn't belong here, and let's face it, he probably doesn't. I wondered briefly where he did belong, if he belonged.

I walked into the school, pushing my sunglasses up my face. I walked quickly up to Xavier's office, and opened the door without knocking. The Professor smiled warmly, the dawn light making the office more homely and warm.

"Ah Nameless. I'd like to ask you to teach the students hear a defense class. Even the students without offensive mutant abilities should know how to defend themselves; I think that you could help them greatly." He said, and dread weighed down on me.

When I had first come here, he asked me to do it. I didn't really want to, after all, I was a monster. Not to mention the incident last night…

But Xavier was a good man, and I could understand why he'd want me to teach his students. I just…wasn't sure of myself. What if I slipped up? I clutched my swords in an iron grip, trying to calm myself some.

"Professor, I don't think it's such a good idea, what if I-?" I began, my white eyes surveying him from my dark glasses. Even now, it seemed that he'd gained his composure, something about him still exuded sadness. It was…heartbreaking. I'd never really been in a situation where I'd had to mourn a loss like this.

"Nameless, I have faith in you. You have a strong heart, and I know that you will be fine. If you remember where the training room is, it starts in an hour." He said kindly, but I couldn't help but feel doubt ripple across my fractured mind.

I sighed, and nodded curtly before leaving. Where was all this faith coming from? Was it just guilt that they'd left me stranded in the wilderness? Maybe he was just trying to be nice. It was a pleasant gesture…but it was uncalled for. After all, what have I really done to help them or earn their faith?

Nothing. Not one thing.

I sighed, walking down the halls. Idly, I wondered what happened to Sabertooth. Then I shrugged it off, it was none of my business where he was or what he was doing. I turned a corner, and walked down the stairs to a training room. There were already students inside, standing around and talking. I noticed Bobby and Johnny among them, but Rouge seemed to be missing. I wondered if she was alright, or if they wanted her to take this class because of her ability.

I took a very deep breath, and drew my swords to get their attention.

It worked, and they all looked at me with awe and respect. My eyebrow raised from under my shades.

"Alright, listen up. I'm pretty sure you all know why you're here, and if you don't then you can leave. I'm going to show all of you some stances, with and without weapons, then you can partner up and work it out yourselves." I said, my voice calm and quiet dispite my words. The training room changed, and soon we were standing in a peaceful dojo where there were wooden weapons lying around. Damn. This training room is nice…

I stuck my black hilted katana in the floor and raise my white one to catch the light.

I bent my elbow and brought it down diagonally in front of me.

"This is the most basic and useful defense; whether you have a sword, gun, stick or nothing. You'll need to learn how to block this way instinctively, and fast." I instructed lazily, my voice losing any particular emotion.

"Partner up." I finished, my voice softening. They did, and surprisingly Bobby and Sherlock paired up. I mentally shrugged it off, it was none of my business.

I showed them how to attack effectively and block once more and let them battle it out. I surveyed them, to make sure they weren't using their abilities. One dark haired boy fused his partner to the floor and beat the shit out of him. That made me angry.

I walked up behind the dark haired boy quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder and everyone became silent.

"Boy. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked rhetorically, and the boy turned to look at me. He paled and his partner removed his feet from the floor. The boy stuttered and fumbled to find an excuse, but I was having none of it.

I moved fast, keeping my movements extremely controlled. The kid was down on the floor with my sheathed sword at this throat in a split second. His eyes widened in fear and shock before darkening in anger.

"That, class, is how you disarm someone who was battling unfairly and being an incompetent, moronic, asshole. Any questions?" I said calmly, and everyone laughed. The boy's eyes darkened further, and he glared at me hatefully. I looked at him coolly from under my shades.

"I suggest you learn some respect kid." I finished before demonstrating other matial arts moves. I was currently showing Bobby-Boy and Sherlock how use an oppenants momentum against them, when I heard a swish and a sword stabbed me through the shoulder.

"I suggest you watch your back-!" A voice hissed from behind me. My arm flashed out, and I lost myself.

I spun around, my hand latching around his throat. I lifted him into the air and squeezed, throwing him against the wall. He squirmed and squirmed and I something tugged at my mind. My grip slackened slightly, as the annoying thing pushed in my head. The boy frantically took advantage of my grip and took deep breaths. The something in my head swelled, and painful feelings crept into my chest. Against my will, I dropped the brat.

He scrambled away from me, and I fell to the ground.

The annoying feeling shut me out, in a glass box. I could see the cracks I made in it, and observed them carefully while the annoying feeling shut me out.

I drew a shaking breath, and ran. My swords were sheathed and in my hands, and I couldn't even bare to check on the boy.

Guilt bombarded me, shattered my pride, and was a physical pain. I just needed to run away, far away. It was too much. I was out of the school in under seconds, struggling to fight down the despair and guilt. Morning still loomed above me, my foggy mind registered as I ran into the woods, the old muscles in my legs stretching. Tears dripped down my face. I knew.

I knew.

_I_ knew. I told them.

More tears trekked their way down my colorless face as I darted between the branches. I don't know how long I ran. I don't know.

I never wanted to just…go home so much in my life. Just go someplace where I belonged, where I didn't have to worry about hurting or killing anyone else. Not the motel rooms I've been staying in the past 40 years. I stopped in the middle of the forest, morning light illuminating my surroundings with a warm golden glow. I've never felt so out of place…so…monstrous.

How could I snap at a kid like that? I could feel the cracks getting worse…but were they that bad? That person I saw in the mirror; was that what I was turning into?

I fell down to my knee's. This was…the first time in a long time that'd I'd felt so utterly hopeless and lost. I took a deep and shuttering breath as the woods became silent. It stabbed me.

My tears stopped and I suffered in silence. It was a physical pain digging in deep.

I sat there, for a long time.

I fell back and sat, my arms crossed around my knee's. I should leave. They didn't need me, and I'd only cause them problems. I raised my sword, the tears drying down my face. I don't remember the last time I'd felt like this. The sword bit in deeper and deeper into my neck, cutting through my vertebrae and my world became dark.

I woke up, staring at a familiar, pointy toothed asshole. Hmm, one way trip to hell?

I sat up abruptly and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Sabertooth backed up, and I realized he had my sunglasses. Wonderful, another failed suicide attempt. I breathed out harshly. Obviously, I needed to find something else to try and restrain the monster. Being cowardly and running away when _I_ screwed up isn't helping at all. In fact, I should go back and apologize.

I stood up and brushed myself off, and Victor handed me my sunglasses, surprisingly saying nothing (not that I wasn't complaining, I didn't want to be badgered with his endless questions). I cracked my neck and it snapped back into place as I looked around and took in my surroundings. My swords were lying on the ground, spotless. Of course. I picked them up; then looked between the dark trees, noticing that it was about an hour from dawn.

I turned to Victor. "How'd you find me?" I asked, nonchalantly. He shrugged.

"'Couldn't put up with those pansy assholes, so I came lookin' for you. You wouldn't wake up." He explained, his bright eyes locking onto mine. I shrugged.

"Thanks, I suppose. I guess I'll head back." I said slowly, guilt setting in again. He looked at me purposefully, and I wondered where all the fucking strange looks he kept giving me came from. It was just…weird.

I turned and walked through the grey forest, the chill creeping up my arms harmlessly. Victor came to walk in time next to me.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly, his voice low and piercing through the morning fog around us.

"I'm fine. The kid I nearly beheaded probably is having bowel problems." I replied bitterly. Victor laughed but I didn't see what was so funny. Killing people is nothing to joke around with, and it's not funny.

"What happened?" He asked, after noticing my serious expression.

My fists clenched and my nails bit into my skin as I felt anger at myself, and guilt rush over my chest like a dead, black weight.

"The same thing that always happens. I snapped." I cut. My eyes flashing.

He nodded, and shifted some, almost like he was uncomfortable or giving me space. Victor smiled humorlessly, his sharp teeth glinting even in the dull pre-dawn light. His arm slid up inches from his face and he admired his claws with cruel eyes.

"All it takes is once to let go, and you can never keep it under wraps again, right?" Sabertooth growled smoothly. My stride never broke as we crossed the highway and entered the second stretch of woods.

I shrugged, and grimaced. "I'll be damned if I don't deny it." I muttered.

"I guess you'll need to find a more permanent solution then." He replied evenly. I rubbed the bridge of my nose tiredly.

"I don't know where to start." I admitted, my voice heavy and weighted.

He laughed again as we walked out of the woods and onto the school grounds. Again, I didn't see what was so funny, but then again, I was in a REALLY bad mood.

"'Neither did I." Victor murmured, so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

I didn't say anything as I walked into the silent school. Buzzing probed around my head as I made my way to Xavier's office, and I gently pushed it away. Somewhere along the way I lost Sabertooth.

I walked up the stairs slowly, my legs feeling dead and heavy. It seemed like my footsteps were all too loud in the quiet school. I finally walked down the silent hall where the professor's office was, and I paused. I raised my fist to knock when Xavier called me in.

I walked in and pulled my sunglasses off as I sat down in front of the kind, crippled man.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking him in the eyes. I was truly sorry.

He smiled sadly. "My dear, I understand. Lesser men would've killed Michaels when he insulted you, much less attacked you from behind. The boy is sorry himself, and will apologize to you when classes resume." He said. My face hadn't changed, my grip on my swords tightened.

"I understand if you don't want me teaching classes anymore." I said slowly, my gaze unblinking.

"I underestimated the damage you're conscious has suffered from your, let's call it alter ego. Because I couldn't look into your mind like I can others, I didn't realize the extent of damage you've gone through. You've nothing to apologize for, because the fault is mine." Xavier began.

"So, because you are the only one who does know martial arts, I think that it would be best to continue the class with Storm to assist you." He finished, smiling.

Suddenly, buzzing flitted around my mind, and I looked at Xavier curiously.

I heard a screech and my nose bled.

"_SCOTT!_" A female voice screeched through my mind. Xavier's eyes widened and he quickly inhaled in shock.

"Jean?!" He whispered as the blood drew back into my nose. I blinked, and my eyes widened as my mind ran through the possibilities of what could've happened.

* * *

SO, yeah... I haven't updated in forever because I have horrible self control. Please forgive me. I haven't given up this story, I do have a rough plan and the show will go on. It may take a few weeks, but not too too long, so don't worry. Please review, and I hope you like it.


End file.
